Fairy Tales
by WorldnWords
Summary: Everyone dreams of being a princess, right? Everyone... except for Iris who is happy in her career until a certain prince comes along that she just can't ignore. (AU/ Modern Day Fairy Tale)
1. Starting in London

**I have had a request, from someone who wants to remain anonymous and they had a great idea, for a story that is inspired by the recent royal wedding. They also wanted the main girl to be someone who isn't a complete knock out, so... I hope that you all enjoy this story...**

* * *

I looked around at the different museum exhibits as I waited on the curator to meet with me. I had been offered a job to work at the British museum, specifically on the new exhibit about the current royal family, and took it immediately. I loved working for the Smithsonian at their Natural History Museum, but this was the chance of a lifetime. I quickly took my glasses off and cleaned them as I noticed a spot when I was looking at a mummy in the Egyptian exhibit. I put them on and smoothed down my skirt... I was nervous.

"Ms. Mason." a voice said and I turned around to see Mr. James walking towards me. He had been the one to hire me and given me the contacts about everything.

"Hello, sir." I said and shook his hand. He shook it and started to walk the corridor, so I followed. I had been offered the job and moved within a few weeks. I had been directed to look for a place near Notting Hill and quickly found a small flat in the range that I could afford. My items were shipped to me and I had started to make it a comfortable place. I was getting used to everything here, but not really knowing anyone was the worst. I had been in town a week, and it really did feel a bit lonely so far.

"I am glad that you accepted the position. We knew that we wanted you after seeing your work on other exhibits and your research articles from your Graduate studies." he said and I gave a small smile. I had quite a few papers published on the culture and history of Britain.

"Thank you, sir." I said as we stopped in front of a current Royal Family exhibit that showed the family through the years. The exhibit was dated and had old pictures of Princess Joan, who passed away almost 20 years ago, with her sons. They also had pictures of King Vince and Queen Linda, as well as Prince Hunter and his new wife, Princess Stephanie. The photos of Prince Finn and Prince Karl were from younger years, as Prince Karl had gotten married in the last few years and had two children. Prince Finn was still single and there was always the rumor of who he was dating. I knew that girls from America were always trying to get his attention because he had previously been linked to an actress.

We proceeded to talk about the new exhibit and I was shown where the exhibit was going to be featured. They were in the beginning stages of it, so there wasn't really an exhibit yet. I was going to be in charge of getting pieces, talking to people who knew the family, and even meeting with the royal family. I was surprised at how much I was given control over the exhibit, but I was glad for the task.

"I understand that you are going to have to adjust to being here, and I would like to help you with that. We are all here to help you and we will get you ready to talk to the royal family... we have all had to go through some protocol training." he said and I felt my eyes get wide. I had to have training on how to talk to the royal family?

"Thank you, I am willing to accept any help." I said and he gave a small smile. He showed me to my office and introduced me to everyone. I had an assistant to help me keep everything straight about the upcoming exhibit, and I was actually glad to hear that. I spent the rest of the afternoon talking with my assistant and rain storming ideas. I also scheduled a few meetings with people about the exhibit to talk about a few ideas. I knew that I would need contacts to be able to get some items for the exhibit. I scheduled tea with a contact given to me from the curator and felt this was a good start to the project.

"Iris?" A voice said and I looked up to see my assistant, Paige, peeking her head in the office.

"It's time to leave and I'm going to a pub with some friends... would you like to join me?" She asked me and I smiled. I glanced in my darkened computer screen to see my dark red hair still pulled up in a bun, and didn't look too tired. I was in my black pencil skirt and button up blouse, so I looked presentable... I still didn't want to impose.

"I don't want to impose." I said and she shook her head.

"Please. The more the merrier." She said and I relented. I agreed to go with her. I grabbed my things and left with her. We got onto the subway and went a little north of London. She was talking to me about different things and explaining a few things. I really just wanted to know what Nano's was that I kept hearing about. We found a smaller pub and walked inside. She had a few friends and they all seemed very nice.

"Iris, this is Nia, Nattie, TJ, Kevin, and Sami. They are all transplants as well." She said and they all have small waves... except Sami, who kissed the back of my hand. I smiled and sat down beside him.

I was glad to get to put and meet people. I had fun drinking with them. We were talking when the news came on and was showing Prince Finn.

"He's fucking hot." Paige said and they all chuckled.

"What do you think Iris?" Sami asked me as I sipped my pint.

"He's not bad looking, but he's a prince." I said and Nia shook her head.

"Who cares... Prince Karl married a commoner." She said and I chuckled at the use of commoner.

"Here's to our chances with the Prince." Paige said and Nattie shook her head since TJ was most definitely here. We all toasted and finished drinking for the night. Sami insisted on making sure I got back and it was nice to have someone who cared or at least knew where they are going.

I got in and showered before going to bed. I was glad that I got to go out tonight. I had studied the royal family and history since undergraduate, but it always amazed me that people still hoped they would be the next princess.

 **A/N: Should I continue?**


	2. Fresh Air

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Finn POV

I was sitting in the study when Karl walked in. I was surprised he wasn't at his home with his pregnant wife. We lived in the same area, but I was in the cottage and he had Kensington Palace. We were around Hyde Park and not far from Buckingham Palace. I was never far from the rest of the family or my purpose in life. I was glad that I wasn't in Karl's place... he was going to rule one day.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and stood up to hug him. He looked tired, and I knew that he was still doing his work while his wife was pregnant, plus their children right now.

"I needed some fresh air." he said and after them having many kids at this point, I knew that this meant he needed away from her for whatever reason. I chuckled and he sat down across from the desk as I sat back down.

"You will get there one day." he said and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, but did purse my lips. I knew that everyone was pushing me to find someone, but I really didn't want to just settle. I wanted to find that one person that made me who I wanted to be in the long run. I had seen what divorce had done in my family, and I didn't want to be a part of it.

"I'm getting there." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"How many appearances did you have today?" he asked me and it was a running joke that Father had been sending me everywhere to meet as many single women as possible.

"Just one, but I am about to walk around." I said and he pursed his lips.

"You have to be careful. Just take someone in case." he said and I finished up what I was working on. I had been working on a speech for an event I was going to tomorrow in Paris. We talked a little longer before I left to walk around London. I had been getting good at hiding who I was, and went places where I was less likely to get recognized.

I made my way to the museum. I liked it because there were never a huge amount of people, and they had the exhibit that had pictures from when my life was fun, easy, and had pictures of my Mum. I was in a hat, glasses, and my hood up as I walked around. The weather was colder and overcast, so it still I looked like everyone else. I walked into the exhibit and was surprised to see someone looking over the photographs. She was taller, medium size, had reddish-brown curly hair, and wearing black rimmed glasses. She was dressed in grey slacks and a pink blouse. I wasn't sure why, but I was drawn to her. She was looking at the pictures, and wasn't paying attention when she bumped into me. She was startled and try to get away, but tripped over her own feet. I quickly grabbed her before she fell and she looked at me with shock and embarrassment.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." she said and I chuckled. She was American.

"It's alright." I said and she looked at me with red-tinted cheeks.

"I didn't think anyone else was in here... it's not a heavily visited exhibit." she said when I saw her badge showing that she worked here.

"This is one of my favorite exhibit." I said and she looked at me surprised.

"Really? I am here to work on this exhibit. Do you have a second? I would like to ask you some questions about why you like this so much." she said with a very interested tone. I chuckled, but felt myself nod... I knew that I just couldn't give myself away.

"Let me grab my notebook. I will be right back." she said and I nodded. She disappeared and I gave my body guard the signal that I would be alright. He nodded and stood just outside of the exhibit. I sat on the bench and looked at the pictures of my mother and me. I felt so many emotions looking at these old pictures. We had been made aware that they were going to redo the exhibit and update it. Father had already told me that I would be involved in the process since I was now doing something everyday just with the hopes that I would find a wife. I was 36 and it was now a joke even in the papers whenever I was seen with a woman. I was in deep thought when she returned and sat next to me.

"Thank you for talking to me about this. I am trying to pull from different sources to get this correct for the museum and the royal family." she said and I realized right then that she had been put under a lot of pressure. I understood some of that.

"You are welcome, but I need something first." I said and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Fergal." I said and stuck out my hand. She shook it and chuckled.

"I'm Iris." she said and smiled at me.

We sat there and talked for over an hour about why I liked the exhibit, what I would like to see in the new one, and what it meant to me. I had to censor some of my answers, but I was honest about most of it. She wrote a lot of it down, and I stayed there until the museum was closing.

"Thank you so much, Fergal. I really appreciate this. Can I buy you coffee or something sometime to say thank you?" she asked me and I was surprised that she was upfront about it. She barely knew me, but she was being so nice just for talking to her about this.

"I would like that." I said and we exchanged numbers. She escorted me and my 'friend' to the exit and waved bye.

"It's good to see you smile, sir." Luke said as we walked back towards the tube to go back to my place. I shook my head, but I couldn't deny that I was actually smiling.

We got back and I was surprised to find my Father sitting in my study. I felt my smile disappear and became serious as he eyed me. He didn't like that I would go out and walk around. He was concerned about our safety, and also because he didn't want anymore bad press for the family.

"Father." I said and he motioned for me to sit down.

"I just wanted to make sure you are ready for tomorrow, and that you will remember that we don't need any more social gaffes." he said and I nodded. I had a reputation in the press for being the 'fun' prince, and it wasn't always good press. He felt the need to remind me of this a lot lately, but it was also a 'don't fuck this up' speech within a 'you need to do your royal duty' speech. I wished I was back at the museum with Iris.

Iris POV

I got done and headed home that night. Sami had invited me out tonight, but I passed since I had an early meeting tomorrow on protocol about meeting with the royal family and an advisor on the exhibit. I couldn't help but think about Fergal. He had been so nice and so real in his descriptions about the current exhibit. I knew that many people here loved and cherished the royal family, so I felt more pressure about the new exhibit. I was getting ready to lay down my phone buzzed.

 _Can I take you up on that drink on Thursday night? ~ Ferg_

I felt myself smile and quickly replied with sure. We texted a few more times and agreed that he would meet me outside the museum at 17:00 on Friday night. i was now looking forward to Friday.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	3. Drinks

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews.  
**

* * *

I had met with the royal advisors about meeting with Prince Finn in the next few weeks. I was also excited because I had already been granted access to royal archives that I would be going to see next week. The exhibit was moving along nicely, but for today I was focused on seeing Fergal. He wanted to meet on Thursday, but with our times and things we ended up deciding on Friday night... which was fine with me because I wasn't going to be working the next day.

"I can't believe you already have a date." Paige said as we looked through my closet for something to wear. She lived 2 blocks over from me and we had become fast friends. I was also accepted by her circle of friends, and told Sami that I would meet him for drinks tomorrow afternoon. I was looking forward to that, but I was nervous about tonight.

"And I'm meeting Sami for drinks tomorrow night." I said and she nodded. I knew that they had tried it once, but it didn't work out. She was now talking to someone we worked with in the museum, but hadn't told me who it was yet. I was determined to figure it out.

"He's a nice guy." she said and I agreed. I had been texting him on and off and he was always positive, but I wasn't sure if there was a connection there.

"Did he tell you what to wear tonight?" she asked me as I finally found the dress I had been looking for, and slipped it on. I was glad that it was warmer today. I walked out and Paige gave me a thumbs up as she talked to me while I did my make up and pulled my hair into a half updo. I was pleased with myself and Paige wished me luck as I grabbed a small sweater and my bag. I was in a maroon wrap dress that went just blow the knees, black sandals, and a black cardigan. I walked to the part of the park where he told me to go and saw him sitting on a park bench. He had on a hat, sunglasses, a button up navy shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, jeans, and vans on. He saw me and stood up immediately.

"You look very nice." he said and I smiled as I felt my cheeks redden.

"Thank you, but I wasn't sure what to wear." I admitted and he chuckled. He offered me his arm and I took it as we walked though the park. We were in the Rose Garden as I looked around.

"I have an idea of where we can go, but it's a little outside London." he said and I nodded.

"I'm up for anything. I haven't been in London very long." I said and he smiled as we walked around.

"I can give you a personal tour." he said and I smiled at him.

"I would like that." I said because I hoped that tonight went well. He was nice, good looking, and already very easy to talk with about things. We were walking slowly as we made it to the street.

"If you want, I have a car waiting." he said and I was surprised at this. I actually didn't know anything really about him, but I also knew that most people here didn't have car... let alone for them to be waiting for them to take them anywhere they wanted to go.

"That's good. Where did you have in mind?" I asked him as he opened the door for me. I slid in and he slid in after me.

"The Mayflower Pub, it's across the river." he said and I nodded.

"I am up for anything." I said and he smiled at me. He told the driver where to take us and I watched London go past as we weaved through the old streets. We were there quickly and it was right on the river. He walked inside and we were taken to a private room that overlooked the river. The room was open to a balcony and we walked out there to sit down.

"This is very nice." I said and he smiled at me as he removed his sunglasses.

"Thank you, I wanted to make sure we had time to talk some more." he said and I nodded as they brought us a wine list. He chose a red wine for us and ordered an appetizer. I was almost too nervous to eat, so I was hoping the wine would help me.

"What brought you to London?" he asked me as our wine arrived.

"I signed on with the museum to help build and promote the new royal exhibit." I said and he looked impressed.

"You have many degrees?" he asked me and I nodded as I told him about my different studies and papers. I didn't want to sound like I had done a lot, but I was proud of my work.

"Are you from London?" I asked him and he shook his head yes as he sipped the wine.

"I was born here, but I did most of my studying in Ireland." he said and I nodded.

"I always wanted to go there one day. I really like Guinness." I said without thinking and he chuckled at me. I felt my cheeks redden and got embarrassed as he smiled at me.

"You are cute when you blush, and I like Guinness too." he said. I liked that we were able to talk about things and he hadn't called me weird or nerdy yet. I found out that he liked the comic books and legos. We were talking about the new Deadpool movie and other comic book movies. The waiter brought us another bottle of wine and I looked out to see the boats going by on the river. I stood up to get a better look and felt myself sway a little. He stood up to steady me and I felt the wine hit me.

"I think I have had enough wine." I said and he chuckled.

"As long as you haven't had enough of me." he joked and I shook my head no.

"Nope, in fact I don't see that happening for awhile." I admitted and he smiled at me.

"Would you be free to go on a private tour of London on Sunday?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I would be, under one condition." I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I want to go back to the Rose Garden." I said and he smiled.

"We can start there." he said.

We watched the boats, and talked until it was past midnight. He paid, even though I tried to pay, and we walked back to his car. I saw a lot of people waiting outside the main door of the pub. He opened the door as I watched them, and nudged me to get in.

"I wonder who they are waiting on?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I heard the royal family likes to come here some." he said and I nodded.

"I am still not used to that. I studied British history and culture, but I still don't understand the fascination with becoming a princess or royalty." I said and he shrugged as he helped me in and I watched as London passed by again. I felt his fingers carefully lay over mine on the table as we sat in the backseat.

"Where do you live?" he asked me and I rattled off my address as we drove through the city. We pulled up and he got out.

"Good night, Iris." he said and I hugged him.

"Good night, Ferg." I said and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and told me he would pick me up on Sunday morning around 9 am. I walked into my flat and coudln't wipe the smile off my face. I answered Paige's million text about how tonight went and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Finn POV

I got back into the car and saw Luke smiling at me.

"She is nice." he commented and I nodded as we pulled into Kensington Palace. I got out and went to my cottage. I walked inside to see a note sitting on the side table. I knew that hand writing without a question and went to open it when Karl came out of the kitchen. I was used to him just showing up when he handed me a beer. I took it and he sat down.

"I take it that it went well judging by the smile on your face." he said and I nodded as I sipped on my beer.

"I also take it she still doesn't know who you are?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"Not yet... I know she will probably figure it out when I have to meet with her soon about the exhibit since Father still wants me to do it." I said and he nodded.

"Heads up, he invited lady Catherine back." he said and I groaned. I had dated Cathy for awhile last year, but here just wasn't anything there. She wanted the fame and title... I wanted someone else.

"I take it that is what this is about?" I asked him and he shrugged as I opened it. I read it and was being invited to lunch tomorrow at Buckingham Palace with him, Stephanie, Linda, and Vince. I didn't mind my grandparents, but my step mom could be a little overbearing at times. I was grateful that he has at least waited until we were older to marry her.

"Lunch tomorrow at 11am." I said and he nodded. He stayed there and talked until 3 am before heading back to the palace he lived in. I finally went to sleep and really hoped I woke up too sick to go to my lunch plans.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	4. Family Time

**A/N: I only own the OC.  
**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

Finn POV

I showed up at the palace before 11am. Father had already called me to make sure that I would be there. I was greeted by my stepmother.

"Finn, you look nice today." he commented and I kissed her cheek. I had shown up in a suit and knew that Dad was now pushing people on me, so I had to attempt to look happy.

"He is in the study, and would like to see you." she said and I nodded. I headed up to Father's study and knocked.

"Come in, Finn." he said and I walked in. He stood up and walked over to the wet bar. He poured his both whiskey and handed me a drink. I guess he knew that I wasn't happy to be here, and didn't want to see her again. I toasted him and downed it. I sat the glass down and he shook his head.

"Why are you so against her?" he asked me and I ran a hand over head beard.

"She is only in this for the money and the title... I am in this for everything." I said and he sighed.

"Your mother was in this for t?he same thing and we learned to love each other." he admitted and I sighed. I knew that they had their problems when we were younger. Karl and I heard many fights they had in the middle of the night. I didn't want that in my future.

"I don't want that... I want to do it once... that's it." I said and he shook his head.

"Finn, we don't always get what we want in life." he said and I felt rage at that statement. I had heard that all my life from him, but just once I wanted him to know that while I understood that I was still going to try and get what I wanted.

"I know that. You have been kind enough to tell me that all my life. I will get married, and I will do it in my time. I am not going to marry that woman." I said and he smirked.

"You have 6 months... the exhibit will be finished, and you will get married. I am tired of having you as the running joke of the family. I am tired of you going out and fucking anything that moves, embarrassing us, and doing stupid shit. I don't need you to produce an heir, but I need you to look like you care for king and country." he said and I sighed.

"Now, it's time for lunch... then you have an afternoon meeting with the king and queen." he said and I groaned. I loved my grandparents, but I did not want to talk to anyone right now.

"Oh, Finn, one more question... why are you out with a commoner?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I have a lunch appointment." I said as I showed him the time on my watch and walked out. I walked down to find my stepmother and Cathy waiting on me and Father. We all sat down and I was forced to go through polite conversation. I kept thinking about Iris and comparing her to Cathy... Cathy didn't compare to her.

I was done with lunch and went to the other side of the palace to meet with my grandparents. I had a great relationship with my grandmother, so I didn't mind having tea with her. I knocked and her butler opened the door. I liked James, and he smiled when he let me in.

"Nice to see you, Prince Finn." he said and bowed to me.

"She is in her parlor." he said and I walked to the room. I gave a slight knock and heard a come in. I bowed to her and she waved me off.

"Finn, don't be proper right now." she said with a chuckle and I hugged her. I sat down beside her as James brought in tea, scones, and small sandwiches.

"I heard about the menu for lunch... eat up." she said and I chuckled as I served her tea.

"I wanted to spend some time with you and ask you about a rumor." she said and I looked at her strange as I grabbed a scone.

"You are going to court Cathy?" she asked me and I choked on the scone that I took a bite of as I shook my head no. She handed me my tea as I tried to stop coughing.

"I do not want that woman in this family." she said and I had to hide a full smile because if she told father that then I wouldn't have to say anything about it anymore. I had a feeling if Father kept pushing then she would eventually tell him that.

"I also want to know why my grandson was spotted out with a commoner." he said and I looked at her surprised.

"I am the queen, Finn... I know things." she said and I gave a small smile at her.

"But, you looked happy." she said as she motioned for James. He brought a photo of me and Iris in the pub. I wasn't surprised since I always had security both seen and unseen.

"I like her." I admitted and she smiled at me.

"Tell me about her over tea." she said and I was actually excited to tell her about Iris. I hadn't been excited about a woman in a long time.

Iris POV

I had met Sami for drinks and it was fun, but I just didn't feel anything with him like I did Finn. I was headed to Paige's tonight with Sami for dinner with everyone. We had picked up beer and had just gotten there when Paige pulled me aside.

"How was it?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I mean, he's nice, but he keeps talking about Canada." I said and she smirked.

"Not Sami... Fergal." she said and I smiled.

"I really like him. We went to a pub and talked until early morning." I said and she smiled.

"Did you see the prince? He was at the same pub you all were." she said and I shook my head no.

"No, we were in a private area. I saw the press waiting for him outside the pub, but they didn't bother us." I said and she nodded.

We went back to the group and watched the football game while we ate whatever Paige had cooked. I was still getting used to the food over here, and some of it I just didn't care for. I was sitting there while they watched football and my phone buzzed.

 _Can't wait for tomorrow. ~ Ferg_

I smiled and Paige saw me. She leaned over and saw the text.

"Adorable." she said and Sami looked over at us.

"What is it?" he asked us and I knew that he was interested in me... she knew that he was interested in me.

"A cute dog picture on Facebook." Paige covered for me and I nodded in agreement. He shook his head as Kevin nudged him about something in the game.

"Thanks." I said to her and she smirked.

"Just tell me about tomorrow in detail." she said and I agreed. I was excited about tomorrow, and doubted that I would get much sleep tonight.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	5. London

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and love you have shown for this story.** **  
**

* * *

I was able to get some sleep and woke up excited. I was going to spend the day with Fergal. I was actually really nervous about being with him all day. I chose some skinny jeans, comfortable walking flats, and a linen pullover collared shirt. I didn't want to look too sloppy, or too nice. I pulled my hair into a high bun and put on some light make up. I was a little annoyed that I didn't have any contacts, so I had to wear my glasses. I had just finished getting ready with a few minutes to spare, and there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Fergal smiling at me. I smiled back as he help out a small bouquet of mixed flowers. He was wearing skinny jeans, a grey button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, some vans, his signature hat, and today he was also wearing glasses... so I didn't feel so bad about wearing mine.

"Thank you." I said and took them as he followed me inside. I was mentally cringing because I hadn't cleaned up more. I put them in water and we headed out. We got a cup of coffee and went to the rose garden. We walked around, he showed me things, I took pictures, and he was telling me about the history of some of the buildings. I didn't realize that Kensignton Palace was on the backside of the park, and it was surrounded by historical buildings. I was surprised that he knew so much, and I had fun listening to him.

He had his driver go around and show us different things. We went to the Globe theatre, and I was excited because I was a fan of Shakespeare. They were doing a play of MacBeth, so we listened to a few minutes of it.

"Thank you, I am such a fan of Shakespeare." I said and he chuckled as we walked by the river. We were talking about different things and he motioned for us to go over the Millennium Bridge. I was having fun looking at everything, and I was just glad that he didn't seem bored.

"Would you like to grab a small lunch and a pint?" he asked me and I nodded. I wasn't really sure what he had planned, but I was up for whatever. He took me to Samuel Pepys and we were seated in a quiet spot that overlooked the river. We split a pizza and ordered beers as we watched the boats go down the river.

"Thank you, for this... I hope you aren't too bored." I said and he chuckled at me.

"I'm having fun, Iris. It is nice to see someone appreciate this place." he said with a smile and I nodded. I didn't want him to get bored of this day or of me. We were talking about different things. He asked me about what I used to do in the states, and I asked him what he did here. He gave a vague answer about politics. I didn't understand politics, so I just went along with it. I had studied politics here, but that didn't mean I could hold a conversation about them. We finally made our way to the Tower of London, Big Ben, Westminster Abby, and a few other places. I was getting tired, but I didn't want the day to end.

"I have one more thing for today, but it takes a little while." he said.

"I'm up for it." I said and he chuckled.

"Good, because we have to be there in a few minutes. I made reservations hoping that you would go with me." he said and his car appeared to take us. We sped through the streets and I was surprised that we were at the London Eye. We were escorted in, and given champagne while we waited to board in a private area. I was excited when we got in the capsule, and realized that it was just the two of us.

"Ferg, you didn't have to do this." I said and he chuckled.

"I told you that I would give you a nice tour of London, and I thought this would be the perfect way to end it." he said and I smiled.

"Thank you, but how can I pay you back?" I asked him and he looked nervous as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. He nervously shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at me.

"How about seeing me again? Any maybe more often?" he asked me and I felt myself get shy. He was asking to see me more.

"I would like that." I said and he smiled at me. He slipped his arm around me as we watched London go around us. I was taking pictures and asked him to take a selfie with me.

"You aren't going to put this on social media are you?" he asked me and I looked at him strange before raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't really have one. I wanted to send this to my Dad and best friend back home." I admitted and felt kind of stupid after saying it.

"That's sweet." he said and took a picture with me. We took a few, and the last one he kissed my cheek in the picture.

"Can we do dinner on Tuesday?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, I have a meeting that afternoon, with the prince, for the exhibit... so unless he sweeps me off my feet I will be free." I said and chuckled. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Just so you know, I don't share..." he said and I felt my cheeks get red. He slipped his hand around mine as the pod continued to move, but we stood in a comfortable silence. We got done and he had the car take me back to my flat. He walked me to my door and I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much." I said and he smiled at me. I leaned it and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. I pulled away and he smiled at me.

"Good night, Ferg." I said and he smiled.

"Night, Iris. I will text you." he said and waited until I was inside to walk away. I leaned against the shut door and had the biggest smile on my face... he might be my knight in shining armor.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	6. Meetings

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!** **  
**

* * *

I was nervous on Tuesday. I was meeting with Prince Finn to discuss the exhibit at 10 am. We were going to have the meeting room to ourselves and I had already laid out renderings of the exhibit that I had been working on. I had a list of items, list of quotes, and a few other items that we wanted to use. Paige and the museum curator were also going to be in the meeting.

"Do we look ok?" Paige asked me and I nodded. We were both wearing business clothes. I was in a black skirt, red blouse, and a black blazer with black pumps. Paige was in a blue dress, black black blazer, and black pumps. We were both nervous. I didn't want this to go wrong because I wanted the royal family behind this exhibit... if I failed at this I would be lucky to get a job a local museum back in my home state of Colorado.

"You both look nice today." the curator said as he walked inside and I was glad to hear that. I had gone to the meetings about how to deal with the royals, but I had to admit that I didn't feel ready. I had been given tips on how to speak, what to wear, and how to greet them. I had been practicing my curtsy. We were alerted that the prince was here and we all went to meet him in the exhibit. I checked my hair and make up before I followed the curator into the exhibit. I wasn't worried about trying to get him to fall in love with me, but I did want him to want to work with me on this. I knew that Paige was excited because they held a great love for their monarchy... I was just curious about the prince because since I moved here he was always in the headlines about seeing a mystery woman. I also just wanted this over because I was having dinner tonight with Fergal.

We walked in and a few minutes later Prince Finn and his body guards walked into the exhibit. I felt my jaw drop when I saw him, but remained composed. I felt a rush of emotions... I was surprised that he was the prince, I was mad because he didn't tell me who he was, and I felt my stomach knot up knowing that I would have to go through this meeting with him. I wanted some time away from him right now to wrap my head around what was happening, but at the same time I wanted to scream and him and jump into his arms all at once. He was in a black suit and white button up shirt with a black tie. He greeted all of us and I couldn't even look at him. I couldn't believe that Fergal and Finn were the same person... so was I that mystery woman? I had so many things I wanted to ask him, but I knew that we were supposed to have dinner tonight.

We sat down around the table as he sat beside me. He sent me a small smile, but I couldn't return it. I wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't Fergal right now... he was Prince Finn. I was being watched by everyone to act right.

"Thank you for meeting with us today, Prince Finn. We have a lot to show you. Iris has been working very hard on an idea for the exhibit." he said and looked at me. I knew that I was going to have to speak right now. They were all looking at me.

"Yes, thank you for agreeing to meet and help us on this project. We want to make sure that it shows the public the royal family they all love." I said and he nodded. I proceeded to go over everything, all the renderings, the ideas, and the items we wanted to use. The curator spoke about his vision for the museum and then it was Finn's turn to speak.

"I will be happy to work on this as long as Iris is my contact point. She has some great ideas, and I know that this will be a successful exhibit. I would like for her to give me a private our of the current exhibit so that we can discuss the changes from the current to the future exhibit. I have some request and I know that my family would also like to see certain things in the exhibit." he said and we nodded. I grabbed my pad as he stood up and we walked towards the exhibit. I wasn't sure what to say, but I knew that I had a lot to say. We got to the exhibit and it went in a huge circle, so he asked for his bodygaurd, which I knew as his driver, to stay in the entrance.

We walked a little further in and out of everyone's view when I turned to say something to him, but was met by his lips. He slipped his hand around the side of my face and cupped the back to my head as I put a hand on his chest. I gently pushed him off and he gave a small smile.

"I don't think I know you..." I finally said and he sighed. He leaned his forehead against mine and I looked at him. I had liked Fergal... but now he was Prince Finn.

"Let me have Luke bring you to dinner tonight. I want to talk to you. I like you, Iris. I liked you since the first day we spoke in this exhibit." he said and I bit my bottom lip. I finally nodded and he gave a small smile.

"He will pick you up at 17:00." he said and I nodded. I knew that I needed to give him the change to tell me. I am sure that he had his reasons to not tell me who he was.

"Now, we do have work to do." I said and he smirked. We did talk about the exhibit and he showed me what he wanted to keep. I realized that the conversation we first had about the exhibit was him being real. He was telling me how he really felt. I knew that he probably hadn't told strangers that, and maybe not even some of his family members. I took lots of notes, and he gave me a light kiss before we walked out to meet back up with everyone.

"We have some good ideas, and I will be happy to help you all get the items." he said and smiled at me.

"Iris, I would like to include my brother in this next meeting. Can we set something up for next week so you can get another member's ideas for this?" he asked me.

"I would love that." I said as we both set up a meeting for next week. He was going to email me some things that we had discussed. They left and curator came to my office where I was talking to Paige.

"Well done, Ms. Mason. I think this is going to be a bigger success than we imagined now that they are with us on this." he said and I smiled at him. I began to work on things, and now I was looking forward to tonight. I had a feeling a lot of things were about to change for me.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	7. Dinner

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for the shortness.** **  
**

* * *

I was nervous as I left the museum and saw Luke waiting for me.

"I will take you to where the Prince wants you to meet him." he said and I nodded. He opened the door to the backseat and I looked at him.

"I feel weird." I admitted and he smiled at me.

"Would you rather sit up front?" he asked me and I nodded. He smiled and opened the front door for me. I got in and we started to wherever Fergal had told him to bring me. We arrived at the Buddha Bar, and it was near Hyde Park, and I was escorted inside. Luke took me to the private dining area on the top floor and I walked in to see Fergal holding a drink while looking out over the street. He was still in his suit, and he looked in deep thought as I watched him for a second. He finally turned and I saw him smile... which made me smile.

"Thank you." I said to Luke when Fergal smiled at me. He nodded and closed the door behind us. He smiled and poured me a glass of wine. I wasn't sure why, but I was more nervous about being around him now that I knew that he was the prince.

"Thank you." I said and he kissed my cheek. He put his hand on my back and lead me to the window and looked out over it.

"Thank you for meeting me tonight." he said and I sipped on the wine. He looked at me and I wasn't sure what to say to him.

"I wanted to at least figure out what's going on." I said and he smiled at me.

"I do owe you an explanation." he said and I nodded as I saw that it started to rain again... that was normal for London.

"I am Fergal, Prince of Wales, I go by Finn, and I have been recently put in charge of many projects for the royal family." he said and held out his hand. I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Iris, and I have recently been put in charge of the exhibit, at the British Museum, that focuses on the Royal Famiy." I said and he kissed the back of my hand.

"I am sorry that I wasn't honest with you, but I liked having someone who only knew me as Fergal." he admitted and I nodded.

"I was just overwhelmed at finding this out today, especially while I was at work... I wasn't sure how to react." I admitted as someone came into the room.

"Come on, let's have some appetizers while we talk." he said and we went to the small table set up for us in the middle of the room. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. He joined me as they sat different foods down on our table. We helped ourselves to some and they poured us some water. I wasn't used to such formality.

"I'm really not used to things this nice." I admitted and he smiled at me.

"You will." he said confidently and I smirked.

We spend the next few hours talking, I asked him a bunch of questions, and realized that he was just a normal person... but could rule a country. I asked him so many questions, and he asked me a lot about my life. We had a lot in common, but we had grown up in completely different settings.

"I like you, Iris... you aren't like anyone I have ever met." he said when I realized it was after midnight and we had been drinking and talking for the last 7 hours. I was more surprised that I was able to hold a conversation with anyone for that long. We had talked about my childhood, his childhood, our dreams, and everything in between... there wasn't a gap in conversation.

"I like you too, Fergal, but I'm just a 'commoner' as everyone puts it." I said and he chuckled. I was telling the truth, but I coudln't deny that he was fun to talk to... and it seemed so comfortable.

"So was my mother." he came back with and I knew that he was right. I felt a little more at ease at that statement... I wouldn't be the first commoner seen with a family member that is royalty.

"Can I see you again?" he asked me and I pursed my lips.

"I can't lie to you and tell you that you will be invisible, because you won't... as soon as everyone figures out who you are... instant fame." he admitted and I nodded.

"I will understand if you don't want to." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you.I'm not saying no, but can I have some time to think about it?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course, can I meet you for dinner on Friday night?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yes, but only if I can cook for you." I admitted and he smiled at me.

"That sounds lovely." he said and I smiled.

"Perfect, um... 19:00?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Can I still text you?" he asked me and I nodded. I kissed his cheek and hugged him before Luke got a car to take me home. I smiled the whole way home. I knew that I wanted to be with him, but it would be a huge change to date Fergal... was I ready for that?

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	8. Answers

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

I was sitting in my flat, and Paige had come over after work the next night. I couldn't get Finn/ Fergal out of my mind. I really wasn't sure what to call him anymore. He had been texting me all day.

"What's going on? You have been worried or something all day." she asked me as I sat down beside her. Sami and Nia were coming over with Chinese, and I was starving, so I was looking forward to it. Sami had been talking to me still, but I hadn't really been into him. He was a nice guy, but he just wasn't for me. I hadn't wanted him to come over, but he was with Nia so I wasn't going to just say no.

"I have a question for you." I finally and she looked at me with concern.

"Is it about the exhibit?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"No." I said and she laughed.

"Good, because I would make fun of you for thinking too much about that." she said and I wanted to tell her that she had no idea.

"No, um, what would you do if you were talking to someone and you found out something huge about them... like something life changing." I asked her and she raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Is it a kid?" she asked me and I laughed as I shook my head no. I wasn't surprised that was what she thought.

"Well, I guess it depends if you like them... if you really like them then don't let things stand in the way, but only if you think you will be happy." she said and I nodded. She had basically confirmed what I had been thinking.

"Do you really like this guy?" she asked me and I smiled.

"I do, but I'm taking it slowly." I said and she nodded.

"I want to meet him eventually." she said and I smirked. She already had met him, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"You will. He just already knows that I'm under pressure about my job. He has the same kind of pressure from his job." I said and she shrugged.

"At least he has one." she said and I chuckled. I guess that was true.

Sami and Nia got there a little later and we had fun watching TV, eating Chinese, and goofing off. I was glad that I had friends here, and that they could be as goofy as me. I wanted Sami to take a hint that I wasn't interested, but he was so nice that it was hard to just tell him that I wasn't. I had turned him down 3 times this week to go to dinner. Paige and Nia both thought that he would eventually take the hint, but it hadn't happened yet.

I somehow made it through work the next day, but I was nervous. Paige noticed and kept bothering me all day about my date that night. I had put things in the crock pot for dinner and hoped that it turned out well. I really had no idea what he liked, but after texting about what he didn't like I was hoping that he would enjoy it.

"Good luck." Paige said and hugged me as we left work that night. I had an hour before he was coming over, and I felt my stomach knot up even more... which I didn't know was possible.

"Thanks." I said and she laughed at me as I got off on my stop at the train station. I went home and checked on the food...it smelled delicious. I had made a recipe from my grandmother that was called crockpot chicken. It wasn't fancy, but I liked it. I started the water boiling for the noddles and changed into skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and some comfortable slippers. I felt more nervous around him now that I knew about him and I wasn't sure if I was ever dressed right or acted right. I turned on the radio and switched it to a random station on spotify so I would have something to listen to while I finished. I was finishing things up when there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find Fergal standing there holding a bottle of wine, and Luke behind him.

"Come in." I said and he nodded to Luke, who left and he came inside with me.

"He could have stayed?" I said and he chuckled as he kissed my cheek.

"It's nice to now have a shadow some times." he said and I nodded with a shrug because I had nothing to compare that to at all. He chuckled at me expression as I grabbed two wine glasses.

"Thank you for the wine, but you didn't have to bring anything." I said and he smiled at me.

"I wasn't going to show up empty handed, but I wasn't sure what to bring to pair with dinner." he said and I felt a little stupid because it was a recipe that I'm sure was created to go with sweet tea and not wine.

"It's smells delicious." he said and I smiled at him.

"It's my grandmother's recipe." I said as he opened the wine. I was glad to see that it was a sparkling white wine, because after one bad night I didn't mess with red wine anymore. He handed me a glass and I smiled at him. He was looking around when the song changed to "Thousand Years' and he smiled at me.

"Dance with me, Iris?" he asked me and I looked at him surprised before I accepted his outstretched hand. I smiled as he pulled me closer to him and he held me close as we swayed to the music.

"You look nice tonight." he whispered as the song ended.

"Thank you, I'm not really sure how to dress around you anymore." I admitted as I walked over to finish up dinner and he followed me in there.

"Iris, I don't want you to be anyone but yourself around me." he said as he looked conflicted. I put the spoon down and faced him.

"I wanted you to see me for Fergal... not Prince Finn." he breathed out and I nodded. I could tell that he was still a person with the same thoughts, emotions, and struggles as the rest of us.

"I do see Fergal... I am just worried about life with Prince Finn. I also have to consider my career. I want to work on this exhibit, and not only be your girlfriend." I admitted and he nodded.

"I can keep it a secret if you can." he said and I looked at him surprised.

"I mean, I will have to tell a few people... like the Queen that I'm seeing you, but I can keep this quiet if it means still seeing you." he said and I felt a small smile cross my face. He was trying, and I liked that. He wasn't making me change for him or choose him because he was the Prince.

"I will tell you though... if anyone finds out your privacy is gone." he said and I sighed. I had already thought about that. I think that is what scared me the most.

"I know, and I know that it will be a change if/when people find out, but I want to see where this goes. I want to know more of you." I finally admitted it him and myself out loud. He smiled and kissed me.

"I guess I will just have more involvement in the exhibit." he said and I chuckled as he kissed me again.

We sat down and ate a few minutes later and I was worried about how he would like it... since it was basically Chicken N' Dumplings.

"Iris, you are a a fantastic cook... and what is that you cooked it in?" he asked me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a crockpot... I brought it from the states." I said and he nodded. I had just had my first realization of how he had grown up completely different than me, but it was kind of cute.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	9. Mistakes

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I was working in my office when there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see Paige and glanced at the time; it was almost time to go to my meeting with Prince Karl. He was coming by today to look at the plans for the new exhibit, and I wasn't sure if Finn was going to come with him. We had a date the other night, and he seemed pre-occupied, but I guess that having a part in running the country could cause some issues. We had been dating for about a month now and I had to admit that I was happy. I couldn't tell anyone that it was him, but Paige knew that someone was making me happy.

"We got more items in from the palace." she said and I nodded. I grabbed my notepad, pen, and made sure that my phone was in my pocket for emails as we went to the storage room.

"They sent a lot more than I expected." she said and I raised an eyebrow. We had requested about 100 items, but I couldn't figure out what she meant that they had sent more. She opened the door and crates were everywhere, all marked for what I needed, and then I saw what she meant. We had asked for a gown from the queen, Finn's birth mother, princess Stephanie, and then suits from the king, and both princes. I saw at least 20 garment bags that meant we had been sent much more, and next to it was a jewelry case. I walked over to it and opened it. A beautiful diamond tiara, a ruby set, and an insignia ring that looked like the 1800 was in the box. I shut it and saw that it was all written on the outside of the case.

"Do we have a list of everything?" I asked her and she held it up.

"Scan it in, email it to all of us, and make sure that the only people allowed in here need to be in here." I told her as I checked the time.

"I have to go meet the other prince." I said and she nodded. I left and went up to the exhibit. I was looking at something when I heard footsteps. I looked up to see the prince walking up with his bodygaurd... he was a shorter man with longer brown hair and a scruffy beard.

"Good afternoon, sir. I am Ms. Mason, and thank you for coming today." I said and curtsy to him. He smiled and shook my hand.

"Ms. Mason, it's nice to meet you today." he said. I saw that he and Finn looked somewhat alike, but it wasn't evident right off.

"AJ, wait here while I look through the exhibit with Ms. Mason." he said and the man nodded as he blocked off the entrance with his body.

I spent the next half hour showing him the current exhibit, and showing him the ideas that were changing. I also explained to him what we were adding and what we had already requested.

"I think this is great... you seem to know the history, and what needs to be updated." he said as we made it back around and AJ was still sitting there.

"I was hoping that you might want to give your input on things since this is your life." I said and he smirked.

"I would like that. I can provide whatever you need." he said and I nodded.

"I do apologize that Finn wasn't here today. He had an appearance at the Tower with Lady Cathy." he said and I tried not to look surprised at this, but I had no idea who Lady Cathy was or if I needed to be concerned.

"Oh, is she someone we need to add to the exhibit?" I asked in a attempt to get some information about what was going on. He chuckled and shrugged.

"I am not sure yet... he has been taking her to a few different appearances. I am sure that you will know soon." he said and I gave a smile, even while my stomach as in knots, I felt stupid, and I wanted to scream. I knew that I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but it sounded more serious than that.

"Thank you for your time, Prince." I said and curtsy to him. He said a good bye and left with his body guard. I made my way back to my office, but I wanted to burst out in tears with every step. I felt completely stupid. I pulled up the news and saw that Finn had been at the Tower today. I saw pictures of him and his 'girlfriend' Lady Cathy. I sent an email that I wasn't feeling great, and needed to take the rest of the day out. I reassured Paige that I was fine, and told her I was homesick before heading to my flat.

I got there and felt miserable... they were all talking about him. I changed and decided I needed some fresh air. I had no idea where I was going, but I ended up at the zoo. I wanted to see the animals and hopefully that would make my happier.

Finn POV

I got back to Kensington and went to see Karl. I knew that he was meeting with Iris today. I was happy to be away from Cathy. My dad wanted me to take her with me, and I knew that he was hoping I would fall for her. I had already spoken to my grandmother and told her about Iris. She was happy I was talking to someone, but father didn't believe me.

"How did it go?" I asked him when I found him in his study. I knew that his wife was getting another check up for her pregnancy, and he had a few minutes alone.

"Good, I like the woman who is setting it all up." he said and I gave a small smile.

"She is really nice. You agreed to help?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I did, and I let her in on the fact that Cathy might have to be added to the exhibit." he said and I instantly felt my smile fall. What had he told her?

"What do you mean?" I asked him and he looked at me strange.

"You told me you were talking to someone, and you have been taking her everywhere. I thought you had a change of heart." he said and I ran a hand over my face. I had been waiting for Iris to text me, but I guess I knew now why she hadn't.

"I haven't been talking to Cathy... that's Dad's doing. I have been talking to Iris." I said and he furrowed his brows before digging in his pocket. He pulled out a card and looked at it before looking up at me.

"The same Iris that is over the exhibit?" he asked me and I sighed as I nodded when I looked from my phone to him as I sent Iris a text. I needed to set this straight.

"Oh, shit." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, exactly." I said and he shook his head.

"I didn't know... you were being secretive." he said in his defense and I knew that he was right.

"I know, but that's because I wanted her privacy to remain. She isn't used to this, and I like her enough to give that to her. The only people who know is grandmother and Luke." I said and he shook his head as he leaned against his desk.

"I can fix this." he said and pulled out his phone. I wanted to object, but he had already dialed a number. He spoke to someone briefly and then hung up. I was too busy checking my phone again, and she still hadn't texted, so I didn't know who he was talking to at the moment.

"She will be here in an hour. I told her I had some idea that I wanted to share with her before I forgot. She agreed to come by." he said and I was surprised at this. He was my older brother, and still managed to take care of me. I hugged him and left to go change so I could see her when she came. I hoped she would at least let us fix this.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	10. Understanding

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, and thank you to the person who sent me a nice PM about this story. I really appreciate the nice words and support for this story.  
**

* * *

I glanced in side mirror as I rode through London with AJ. He had been sent to get me for Karl. I was glad that he was American because we talked about different things that we missed from the states. He pulled into Kensington Palace and got my clearance as we went through the check station. He pulled up and I saw two different buildings on the grounds with beautiful gardens and fountains around me.

"Right this way, Ms. Mason." he said and I smoothed out my dress as I followed him. I was surprised that Karl had contacted me, so I had rushed home, changed into a navy professional dress, and put my hair into a bug. AJ had been at my flat to pick me up and I was here now. I was glad to meet him, but I hoped that Finn wasn't around. I was hurt... a lot after finding out about Lady Cathy. I knew that I should never have gotten my hopes up that someone like him would like me.

I walked in with AJ and Karl was standing in the foyer of a very large room with a huge staircase going up multiple floors. The walls were covered in multiple paintings and lots of history.

"Thank you for coming." he said and I curtsy to him. He smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him. I walked with him into a side parlor. I saw tea and biscuits sat out as he sat down. I joined him and someone was beside us in an instant to pour tea.

"I realized that I gave you some misinformation today and I wanted to set it right." he said and I nodded as I started to pull out my note book, but he stopped me.

"No need for that." he said as I was handed tea. I took it after Karl had his and smiled at the butler... they didn't return it. I realized that everyone who worked for the royal family really was up tight and serious about formalities.

"I gave you some misinformation about our family and about some histories we have. I told you that Finn is courting Lady Cathy, and that is not right. I do not want that getting out to the public. I know that you signed an agreement not to talk about anything, but I wanted to tell you this myself." he said and I nodded. I was glad to hear this, but I knew that deep down, Finn would never be more than a fling to me. I was never going to be good enough for him.

"Thank you." I said because a memo would have sufficed to tell me this. I wasn't sure why he would want me to come all the way down here just to hear this, unless this wasn't what he really wanted to tell me.

"Also, because I wanted you to come here so that Finn could talk to you. I am sure that I made you upset when I said that, because I had no idea that you were the woman who was making him so happy." He said and my eyes got big as I sat my tea down before I could drop it because it this tea cup probably cost more than my flat.

"I am not sure what you mean." I said and felt my cheeks blush at his statement as he chuckled.

"He told me after I told him what we discussed today. He was very upset that I had said that. I had heard that someone was making him happy, and I should have asked him instead of assuming it was someone that doesn't deserve him. He hasn't been this happy in a long time, and I should thank you for that." he admitted and I nodded. I wasn't sure what to say, because I doubt that I made him that happy. I wasn't cut out for this, and I knew that I was probably just someone he could spend time with that didn't remind him of all of this before he had to settle down.

"He would like to speak to you, Iris." he said and I nodded again as I felt my heart race. I was sure that you could see it beating almost out of my chest. I had never fully been nervous around Finn, but I was right now. I hadn't answered any of his messages from this afternoon, and knew that he had probably tried to tell me this himself.

"Come on, I will take you to his part." he said and stood up. I stood up with my bag, and followed him across the front gardens and up to an impressive mansion. He knocked and the door was opened my a woman who could probably be nice, but looked as if she had smelled something awful. She said nothing, and let us inside. The room was huge, marble covered, and very nice.

"I will announce you." she said and curtsy to Karl. He stopped her before she walked off, and shook his head no. Karl was different from Finn, but had a commanding presence about him.

"Where is Fergal?" he asked her and I felt a small smile when I heard Karl call him his birth name. I had come to feel a lot for Finn, but I knew what I needed to do.

"The study, sir, but he has been waiting on you." she said and he nodded as she looked to me.

"Thank you, Mary Ann." he said and she went on her way as he motioned for me to follow him.

We walked through a large sitting room to a set of huge wooden doors. He knocked and a faint come in was heard. He opened the doors and I saw Finn standing at large windows looking out over a garden. He turned and I saw his eyes dart to me immediately.

"I will be in touch." Karl said to me and I curtsy to him as he left the room. I turned to see Finn walking towards me and pulled me in for a hug.

"I am so sorry that you..." he was saying, but I put my hand up. He looked very confused as I cut him off from telling me anything else... I also might have been the first person to do that to him.

"Finn, I need to say something." I said and he stepped a few steps back and looked at me very confused.

"I was very upset when Karl told me about Lady Cathy, but it made me realized that I had gotten my hopes up for nothing. You are a prince, that has a country behind him, and many people to answer to about everything. I had seen that you have been pre-occupied lately, and I know that while I know that's who you are, it's disheartening. I don't fully understand any of this...I am just specialist working in a museum that got caught up in thinking I could have my own fairy tale. I really do like you, Finn, but I know that I was fooling myself for thinking that I would ever be able to truly date you. You need someone who is used to all of this... who knows what to do, to say, and how to act around all of this. I am overwhelmed just standing here, and I was selfish to think that we could have something. I hope that we can still be in contact for the exhibit." I said and kissed his cheek. I saw the pain in his blue eyes as he tried to say something, but no words met my ears before I walked out of the room.

Luke took my back and was nice enough to give me a tissue when he saw that I was upset. He pulled up, and opened the door for me.

"Iris." Luke said and looked at me before I walked into my building.

"You were the first person that really saw him... just give it thought before you really give up on him." he said and I nodded as I felt fresh tears come to my eyes. I walked inside and saw a vase of flowers outside my door. I picked them up and walked inside. I put them down and pulled out the card.

 _I'm not giving up... you are my fairy tale. ~ Finn_

I went straight to bed. I just wanted the day to be over with. I was going in tomorrow, and I planned on hiding out here all day.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	11. Tea Time

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I was working in the royal archives and I had managed to avoid Finn for a month. He was still sending flowers, but I was not returning anything to him. I knew that he was better off without me, and I had seen that he was with Lady Catherine more. I had seen on the news that he was cutting back on appearances right now, but they were still talking about our exhibit. I was going to open it in about a month, so I was gathering finally things from in here. Paige was back at the museum working with the contractors to get it built.

"Ms. Mason?" a voice said and I looked up to see a man holding an envelope out to me. I took it and thanked him. I sat it down, but he spoke again.

"That's a time sensitive letter." he said and I looked from him to it before opening it. I read it and re-read it.

 _You are formally invited to tea with the Queen_.

I looked up at him and he gave a small nod. I closed up where I was, gathered up my things, and followed him out of the room. I was surprised that the Queen wanted to speak to me. I was glad that I had followed protocol and worn a hunter green wrap dress and pantyhose with black pumps. I followed him up and through a series of hallways before we came out at a large set of wooden doors. He knocked and it was opened immediately. My stomach knotted up as I walked into the room... I was going to meet the Queen. I was already nervous about being in the archives, but this was much more.

"Ms. Mason is here for the Queen." he said to the man and he nodded. He took my bag, sat it on a table, and lead me into a side room. The room was overlooking the ground and I could see the Round Tower were I had been in the archives, but looking out the window was the Queen. She was dressed in a light yellow suit set that had a delicate white print on it. I curtsy to her as soon as she acknowledged me and she smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you, dear, I wanted to get to meet you." she said and I nodded. She walked over and sat down on the sofa. I followed suit and she motioned for them to bring us tea.

"I understand that you are working on the exhibit for the family." she said and I nodded as they handed us tea.

"Yes, ma'am." I said and I could not lie that I was nervous to be sitting here talking to her. I had never expected to actually meet the Queen or have tea with her.

"I am glad that someone is finally updating that... it's so out dated, plus it doesn't show the new family members." she said and I nodded.

"Yes, that was the goal... and to help reconnect the people with the family." I said and she nodded.

"You are American." she said and I nodded, because it was more of a statement then a question as I glanced out to see people walking through the gardens. I recognized Finn and Karl as two of them. I hoped that I could avoid him today.

"Tell me about yourself... where did you come from and what brought you to here." she said and I took a breath. I wasn't expecting to have to have to tell her about myself.

"I am from a small town in Colorado where I went to undergraduate and obtained a degree in History. I went onto study British History at University of Cambridge before going back to the states and taking up a job with the Smithsonian. I have a few publications on the modern British history." I said and she nodded.

"You have a few publications in our archives." she said and I gave a small nod.

"Yes ma'am." I said and she gave a small smile.

"I am glad that someone who seems to enjoy our history is the one who is working on this. I am glad to have a fresh pair of eyes, feelings, and a modern perception of our family be the one to present this to the people." she said and I nodded.

"Thank you, I know it will be a success." I said and she smiled at me. I was hoping this was almost over because I was still nervous.

"I will now tell you the truth as to why I have called you here. I am very interested in your work as it contributes to the exhibit, but I am more interested in the person whom my grandson has been spending time with lately." she said and I felt my stomach knot up even tighter. I was not sure what to say as she looked at me.

"I was spending time with your grandson, Prince Finn." I confirmed and she nodded.

"I hear past tense." she said and I nodded.

"I understand that he has a duty to the people, the crown, and to his family. I am not used to any of this, and I know that as a commoner I will not be able to understand some of these things. I am an American, and I did not feel that it was right to hold him from these things." I said and she looked at me surprised. I hadn't really said that out loud until now and I felt my lip quiver, but then steeled my feelings because this was the queen.

"Well said, stupid, but well said." she said and I looked at her in surprise.

"Iris, I heard about you from Finn after he took you out one night, and do you know what I heard?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, ma'am." I said as I looked at her because I wasn't sure where this was going to go.

"He was happy... so very happy that he had found someone who called him Fergal." she said and I gave a small smile at hearing that.

"I know that it is overwhelming to deal with us, as we are a powerful family, but I assure you that commoner or not... what I heard from him, and the presence you just showed me are things that make you so much more." she said and I wasn't sure how to react or what to say.

"I may be the Queen, but I am a grandmother. I know that he was happy, and that you were the source of that. I know that I will not have that Lady Catherine in my household or in our line. I am not forcing you on him, but I am saying that if you feel that is the only reason for you to stay away from him then it is not a good one." she said and I nodded. I was more surprised to hear that from her, but I knew that I might need that.

"I also did not want it to interfere with me work." I admitted and she smiled.

"I had a life before my husband as well, and I assure you that you need to continue your work no matter what... if only for yourself." she said and I smiled.

"Now, my dear, we are going to be late." she said and stood up. I quickly stood up and was unaware of what we were doing right now.

"Late, ma'am?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, I have you a hat waiting. You are going to see first hand a royal ceremony for the opening of a new bridge." she said and I was surprised that she wanted me to go along. People were coming in and getting the Queen ready when a stiff looking woman walked over and quickly pinned a hat to my bun. I was surprised as she also handed me a clutch.

"Put your things in there." she told me and I nodded. I put my ID, phone, and a few other things in there. I followed when I was told and got into a waiting car with some other people. I watched as London went past when we arrived at the bridge. I had no idea that the royal family did so many small things like bridge openings. I watched the ceremony and Finn was beside the Queen. I was find standing in the background. School children sang, people spoke, and other things before the Queen declared it to be open.

"Time to go." a man said and showed me to a car. We were heading back to Windsor for another tea time. I was taken to a different room as a few people streamed in and I was fine hiding in the corner.

"A word." someone said and motioned for me to go to the Queen. I was sat on a sofa opposite her as Finn walked into the room. He stopped when he saw me and I had no idea what do to.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	12. Time to Talk

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad everyone liked the Queen... she will be in here again soon.  
**

* * *

I looked at Finn for what seemed like an eternity as he started towards me, but someone pulled him to the side as a gentleman sat down beside me.

"I am Frederick Hervey, Marquees of Bristol, and it's nice to meet you." he said and kissed the back of my hand. I smiled at him.

"I am Iris Mason, and I'm afraid that I have no title." I joked and he smirked at me.

"I take it that is why you come to these events." he said and I shook my head.

"I was invited to see what happens at these events because I am currently working on the new exhibit in the British museum about the royal family." I said and he looked surprised.

"And right now she has a meeting with the Prince." a voice said and I looked up to see Finn looking down at us.

"Sir." Frederick said and gave a small bow as I stood up, curtsey, said good bye, and followed Finn away from where I was sitting. We walked into a side room as he opened the door and I stepped inside. I walked in and looked around; it was a huge study with a large wooden desk, that had a large picture window behind it. I walked over to it and looked down on the gardens.

"It's beautiful." I mumbled and heard him behind me. I turned to see him standing there as he looked at me.

"What is standing in the window is even more beautiful." he said and I felt myself blush as I turned back to the gardens.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I was in the archives and I was invited to tea by the Queen. She then invited me to come with her to the opening." I said and he nodded.

"And I suppose you two talked." he said and I nodded as he walked over beside me.

"I..." I was saying when he cut me off with a kiss. I found myself leaning into it as he pulled me closer. We finally parted and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I don't care why or what you spoke about as long as I get to talk to you." he said and I felt a small smirk.

"Let me take you out for dinner tonight." he said as someone opened the door. Finn immediately stepped away from me. We both turned to see a butler standing there and he looked at us.

"Prince Finn, you have been invited to dinner with the Queen, and Ms. Mason is expected to be there as well. It is at Buckingham Palace at 17:00. The dress is not formal." he said and we both nodded. I was going to the palace... today.

"Tell the Queen that we both except." Finn said and he the man nodded before leaving.

"I will need to leave now, to get ready." I said and Finn nodded.

"Right, I will have Luke get the car." he said and I looked at him surprised.

"No..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"You can't say no to the Queen, we need to talk, and I am taking these moments to talk to you." he said and I nodded. We found my things, and Luke had the car waiting.

"Nice to see you again, Iris." Luke said and I smirked at him.

"You too." I said as he let us in the car. We got in and Finn took my hand as Luke lead us from the castle. I looked back and Finn leaned close to me as he took my hand.

"You know if you just ask I will bring you here anytime." he said and I looked over at him. He was right next to me, and kissed me. We were passing by when a bright light when off past us, and I gasped as Finn covered me. He let out an annoyed sigh and finally let me move.

"Someone got the picture?" I asked and he nodded. He quickly pulled out his phone and made a call to someone letting them know about the possible photo and told them under no circumstances that the name of the woman was to get out.

Finn POV

I finished the phone call as Luke headed us into London and I looked over at Iris and she looked beautiful. She was still in her hat from this afternoon, was watching the city go by, and still looked very concerned about things. I took her hand and threaded our fingers together; she leaded against me as I placed a kiss to her temple.

"I would like to know what you spoke to my grandmother about." I said to her and she smirked.

"You can ask her." she said and I chuckled.

"Are you concerned about dinner tonight?" I asked her and she nodded.

"And the picture." she said and I nodded. I knew that she was trying to keep anything about us between us. We didn't want many people knowing about, especially with her work, and my family.

"I won't let anyone bully you." I said and she chuckled.

"I appreciate that, but it's not what I mean... it's more that what is between us." she said and I got ready to say something when we pulled up to her flat. I got out with her as I had a hat and jacket hidden in the car with me. We walked inside as Luke waited near her door. We got inside and she headed to her bedroom.

"What is a good thing to wear tonight?" she asked me as I leaned on her doorway.

"I will tell you once we finish that conversation." I said and she looked at me.

"What do you want me to say, Finn?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"You know what I want you to say... I want to know if my grandmother helped along any decisions you had been thinking about." I said and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Did you ask her to talk to me?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, but she did ask me about you... so I talked to her." I said and she pursed her lips.

"She told me that while I had noble intentions that, even if I was a commoner, that I because I had tried to put your duties first... I was right to be with you because somehow I understood." she said and i smiled at her.

"Then why are you fighting that?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I am afraid... that I will loose myself." she said and I looked surprised because I wasn't sure what to say to her.

"I can't say there won't be change, I can't say there won't be people who disagree or judge, but I do think that you would find out things about yourself if you stepped out of you comfort zone." I said and she chuckled at me.

"You will say anything, won't you?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"If it means that tonight you go as the person I am dating... then yes, but I do mean it. I think that it would be a waste to not see where this goes." I said and she sighed.

"And you, at any moment, can tell me you need to step away, as long as you come back." I said and she nodded.

"Fine, but you have to tell me what to wear tonight." she said and I smiled at her.

"I have a lady bringing you something." I said and she looked at me with surprise as there was a knock on the door.

"Finn..." she was saying when I kissed her.

"Fergal, and I know that you were worrying about it." I said and she smiled at me. I really did need to thank my grandmother.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	13. Meeting the Family

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

We arrived at the palace and I felt very nervous. Fergal had given me a run down about what I needed to do and what was going to happen. I was wearing a plum long dress with cap sleeves for a nice dinner, and Fergal had changed into a suit.

"You will do fine." Luke reassured me before we walked into the palace. I had seen pictures, but it was so much more in person. The large staircases, the tapestries, and the marble just looked beautiful.

"Prince Fergal and Ms. Iris Mason." we were announced and Finn smiled at me. He offered me his arm as we walked into the room, and all eyes were on us. He walked me over to the Queen and King. I curtsy as soon as I walked up and they both smiled at me.

"Iris, this is King Vince and Queen Linda." he said and I smiled as I gave their hands a small shake.

"Iris, it's very nice to meet you." the king said and I smiled as the Queen gave me a knowing smile.

"Nice to see you again." she said and gave me a small hug.

"Thank you for the hat. It's back in the palace." I said and she smiled at me.

"Thank you for making our grandson smile." the King said and Finn smiled at me.

I was lead over to Prince Karl and his very pregnant wife. I was introduced to them and smiled as they were both welcoming. I was surprised at what Karl's wife was like, because she was really only seen in pictures. She didn't do a lot of public things, but she was pregnant with their 4th child. I was amazed that she went by Tee and nothing else, but I remember when he married her and people got upset because she was Asian.

"So this is the woman who is making Finn smile?" she asked and I felt my cheeks blush as Fergal smiled at them. I was just hoping that this was going to do ok,

"I am glad that the confusion was corrected." Karl said and I nodded with a smile. He was going to say something when Fergal's parents were announced. I looked to see Prince Hunter and Lady Stephanie walking into the room. Fergal smiled at them, but it quickly faded when Lady Catherine was also announced with them. She headed straight for Fergal, but stopped when she saw his arm around me.

"This is a family dinner, Lady Catherine, I do apologize, but you don't need to be here." The Queen said and she looked surprised.

"I invited her, mother, and thought she and Fergal might spend some time together." the Prince said and looked at Fergal.

"And I, the King, invited the woman whom he is courting and wanted to meet her. You are all more than welcome to leave if it doesn't suit you." the King added and everyone looked at us.

"Who?" Lady Stephanie asked and I felt very self-aware right now because everyone is looking at me. Fergal put his arm around me and gave a small squeeze.

"Mother, Father, this is Iris. I have been talking to her for awhile now." I said and they both looked me up and down.

"And who exactly are you?" Prince Hunter asked me and I felt nervous as I got ready to speak.

"She is a brilliant historian and is working on the new exhibit at the museum... and that is good enough for me." The Queen interjected and the King nodded.

"Now, we have put this poor woman on exhibit enough. Lady Catherine, if you will please leave, I would like to eat." The King said as Lady Stephanie and Prince Hunter looked upset. Lady Catherine glared at me and quickly left the room with Lady Stephanie behind her.

"Hunter, go." the King said and he started to argue, but the King held up a hand.

"Just go. We will have breakfast tomorrow." the King said and he looked towards Finn and me before he left.

"I could have just left." I said to Fergal in a low voice and he shook his head no.

"I do apologize, Iris, please sit." the Queen said and I looked at Fergal as Lady Tee smiled at me and motioned for her to sit beside her.

We sat down and the rest of dinner went well, and I was glad that Finn was there to help me with certain things. We finished and the men went to their parlor, while the Queen and Lady Tee invited me to sit with them. I looked at Finn and he nodded before I walked away with them. Lady Tee linked her arm with mine as we walked with the Queen and I was looking around.

"Iris, come tomorrow, and I shall give you a whole tour." she said and I looked at her surprised.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled back at me as we walked into a large sitting room with sofas, tables, a table fill of tea and sweets, and a television.

"Bring us slippers and my drink." the Queen said and they nodded before getting ready to leave.

"May I have my pregnancy tea?" Lady Tee asked and they nodded as they looked at me.

"Would you like some champagne, dear? I am having a glass." the Queen asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, thank you." I said as we all sat on the recliners and sofas. I was happy to see them normal for a few minutes as we sipped champagne and talked about different things. We were talking about Prince Karl and upcoming baby. I was enjoying it when Fergal came into the room and told me that he was heading out. I scheduled the time for tomorrow with the Queen, and told everyone goodnight.

"They love you." Fergal said as we slipped into the car and I smiled, but I felt horrible since his father and step-mother was asked to leave due to Lady Catherine.

"What is it?" he asked me when I didn't share in his happiness.

"I didn't mean to cause a problem with your parents." I whispered and he took my hand.

"You didn't... the Queen and King have final say. They tried to put someone onto Karl as well, but he married the woman he loves. They will come to love you." he said and I nodded.

"Sir, you do need to look at the news." Luke said and Fergal pulled out his phone as I watched the buildings pass by us.

"Iris." he said and showed me his phone... the picture of us kissing in the back of his car was everywhere, and people wanted to know who I was. They had theories, guesses, and most people thought that it was Lady Catherine, but everyone wanted to know who was the woman the Prince was kissing. I nodded, but didn't say anything as Finn kissed my forehead.

We didn't say much as we got back to my flat and Finn told me that he would have someone pick me up from the museum tomorrow for my appointment with the Queen. I kissed him and slipped into my flat. I sighed as I turned on the telly and saw my picture with Finn everywhere. They all wanted to know who I was, but I was fine being non-existent.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	14. Problems Ahead

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I am glad you all like it so far! Drama ahead...  
**

* * *

I walked into work the next morning to see Paige and a few other co-workers looking at the papers with the picture of us kissing all over the front. I was glad no one knew it was me, as Paige handed me some coffee.

"Who do you think it is?" she asked me as she gestured towards the paper as I sipped my coffee.

"Who knows... and thanks for the coffee." I told her and she shook her head.

"Maybe he will bring her to the opening of the exhibit." she said and I shrugged because I couldn't and wouldn't comment further.

"Oh, I saw your email... a tour of the palace?" she asked me excited as I sat down to go through my emails and I nodded.

"Yeah, it was offered to me when I was working in the royal archives." I said and she looked impressed as someone knocked on my office door. We both looked up to see the director of the museum and both stood up.

"Sir." I said and he smiled at us.

"A word, Ms. Mason." he said and Paige quickly left as I motioned for him to sit when I grabbed my notepad.

"No need for that... I don't have anything bad to say." he said and I gave a small smile.

"I have been following your progress and so has the board. We are all impressed, and would like to offer you the permanent position of being the Royal Liason with the Royal Family as well as a permanent position over at the Tower of London." he said and my jaw dropped. I was going to get to work at the Tower.

"I would love that." I said and he smiled at me as he shook my hand.I was overwhelmed because I had been working towards this for my career.

"Wonderful, can you please walk me through the exhibit now so I can talk to you about the progress and final steps." he said and I nodded as I grabbed my notepad and we walked the exhibit talking about different final touches, putting the items in the exhibit, the gala that was happening for the opening and various other items we had to finish. They had just finished with final buildings, quotes, and setting up displays so I could put the items in them next week.

"And, I saw that you are going to be taking a tour of the palace this afternoon?" he asked me and I nodded as we began to exit the exhibit, but saw Prince Karl coming towards us with AJ. I gave a small smile and curtsy to him.

"Price Karl, to what do we owe this visit?" the director asked him and he shrugged.

"I wanted to see the process and we delivered a few more items to you assistant, Paige." he said and I felt like there was more to this visit.

"Iris, would you please give me an update?" he asked me and I nodded as the director turned to follow us, but Karl stopped him.

"No need to come along, director... I'm sure Iris is capable and you have many other business items to take care of today." Karl said and he gave a smile before bowing and left us. Aj gave a small smile before we headed into the exhibit. We got halfway through before he motioned for me to sit down.

"I had a feeling there was more to this visit." I said and he gave a small smile.

"I know you are going to come visit the palace today, and I wanted to give you a heads up. Lady Catherine in there all day with our step-mother." he said and I nodded. I had heard Fergal talk about her, and after seeing her yesterday I wasn't sure why he was with me.

"I appreciate the heads up." I said and he chuckled.

"We all like you, and are rooting for you, Iris... don't give up. Our father will come around." he said and I nodded. I knew that they didn't care too much for their step-mother's influence on their lives.

"Oh, Tee and I are inviting you and Finn to dinner tonight." he said and I gave a small smile.

"Thank you, does he know?" I asked him and he smiled.

"He will ask you tonight, but I figured I would mention it." he said and I smiled.

"Oh, and I had one of the items delivered today be a dress the queen request you to wear." he said with a wink and I smirked.

"Thank you, Karl." I said and he gave me a small hug before I finished up and he left.

I walked back down and Paige showed me the items, the dress, and handed me a note.

"Lunch?" she asked me and I nodded. I was contemplating a drink at lunch because I felt like today was going to be the end of me, even with the good news... I had to deal with Lady Catherine.

"You ok?" Paige asked me as I stared at my soup.

"I think so... a little overwhelmed." I admitted and she chuckled.

"I mean, I'm surprised she had an outfit for you, but I think this is a great step for you, especially with the new promotion." she said and I gave a small smile.

"Celebrate tonight?" she asked me and I knew that I would probably be eating dinner with Fergal and his family.

"Tomorrow night? Not sure how long the tour will take?" I offered and she nodded.

We talked before going back and I had to change in my office. I finally saw the outfit and seemed a bit surprised. I had been brought a beige dress with cap sleeve that hung below the knee, black accents, a high waist, stockings, and some black pumps. I slipped it on, fixed my makeup, and did my hair into a 'proper' updo for our meeting. I grabbed my things as I saw the letter Paige had handed me. I flipped it over and pulled out the card inside.

 _Ms. Mason,_

 _I understand that you are a wonder young woman, but you are not a young woman that I need nor want in this family. You are not from our class, understand our customs, or fit the ideas of our princess. I have talked connections that hold places with the directors and gotten you a place at Towers so you will be taken care of, but you need to leave my family alone. No amount of studying will make you our princess._

 _HRH Prince Hunter_

I was re-reading it when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly composed myself, force the tears to not fall from behind my glasses, and turned to face a man standing in the doorway.

"Ms. Mason, I am here to take you to the palace." he said and I thought it would be Luke, but I didn't complain. I nodded, grabbed my items, and followed the man. Paige gave me a smile and a thumbs up, which I tried to return before following him outside. I got into the waiting car and realized that someone was in there with me. I looked over to see Prince Hunter looking out the other window.

"Hello, Iris." he said and looked at me. He was an imposing man, but right next to me he was scary. I gave a small smile with a nod.

"Sir." I said back and he chuckled.

"I see that you got my note." he said and motioned to it since it was sticking out of my bag. I quickly pushed it further in and nodded.

"Yes, sir." I said and he gave a small smile.

"Now, what else can I do to get you to understand that you won't be our princess?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Do you not care at all about his feelings?" I asked him and knew that Prince Hunter had a well known temper, so I was probably asking for it if he yelled at me. He smirked and shook his head.

"He had put me through more misery than you can imagine. I gave in a let Karl marry that woman, and we had so much backlash. I will not let Finn marry an American and deal with it again. I just won't." he said and I nodded as I got my answer. He didn't care... and I was in the middle of this.

* * *

 **A/N: What is Iris going to do?  
**


	15. Family Problems

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I didn't say anything else until we got to the palace. I got out as Prince Hunter remained in the car. I walked inside and handed my things to the footman before going into the side room where the Queen was waiting for me. I was trying to smile and looked normal, but inside I was anything but normal.

"Good afternoon your majesty." I said and curtsy to her. She smiled and motioned for me to sit down.

"Good afternoon, Iris, I do like your outfit." she said and I forced a smile.

"Thank you." I said and we were served tea as she told me about the room we were in. She was talking and looking over some things that had been brought to her attention. She excused herself for a moment, and I nodded. I was sitting there as it gave me time to dwell on what is happening in my life... a life that used to be boring. She came back in a few moments later and continued our chat with tea. I knew that I should be happier about seeing the palace, but instead I am trying to figure out how to leave Finn without causing problems. I knew that I could just go back to the states. I had my dream job at the expense of my heart, or I could just walk away from it all. I zoned back in when the Queen got up for us to walk through the palace. We were going through a hallway full of pictures of different family members from the past when she stopped.

"Iris?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"Nothing, ma'am... I am just taking it all in. It's amazing history and the family behind it." I said and she nodded as she motioned for me to sit on the sofa that was in the middle of the hall. I sat there and looked at her in anticipation of what she could possibly say to me right now.

"I understand that you were given the position of Royal Advisor." she said and I nodded.

"Yes, it's an honor." I said and she smiled at me.

"I agreed... I was asked about it and agreed that you would be perfect for it. I think that it's a great way to introduce you with Finn." she said and my eyes got large. I wasn't expecting that.

"Oh..." I was trying to think of anything to say to get away from it, but she placed her hand on mine.

"I know there are many rumors going around about 'the woman the prince kissed' and I think it's about time to put those to rest." she said and I nodded very slowly.

"May I have some time to think about this?" I asked her and she gave a small smile.

"Of course, let's continue." she said and stood up as I followed suit... today was very overwhelming for me. We were going through some different rooms when someone came looking for the Queen.

"Your Majesty?" the footman said and she stopped to talk to him.

"Princess Stephanie would like to speak with you." he told her and she got ready to say something when the Princess came walking into the room anyways.

"Queen, I need to speak to you about Prince Finn..." she was saying when she stopped at the sight of me. I wanted to hide as she pursed her lips.

"Well, if it isn't the power hungry whore..." she was saying when the Queen intervened.

"Stephanie, I dare say the same for you some days... now whatever you want will wait. I have guest and I am not about to stop my meeting just to hear your squabbling." she said and Stephanie's face turned bright red.

"You will never been in this family you common, stupid, American." she spat and walked out of the room. The Queen looked upset as she called the footman over.

"I wish to talk to Prince Hunter and Princess Stephanie as soon as I am done here. We will be discussing royal protocol." she told him in a firm note and he nodded. He left and the Queen looked back at me.

"Pay her no attention. She can't actually stop you and Finn from being together... she's only Princess as a gift to my son." she confided in me and I nodded because I was surprised to hear that. They always looked so happy, but I guess every family had their secrets.

The rest of the tour went well. The Queen told me different things, historical facts, and I got ideas for a few final touches for the exhibit. We were finishing up when we stopped in her personal office.

"Iris, I want to encourage you again to pursue Finn, if that's what you want...pay no attention to others in this matter. I wished that I had listened closer to my own heart, and while I say that I don't regret my decision I wish I had thought them through further at times. I am not saying that you and Finn are meant to get married, but I would hate for you to live a life of regrets." she said and I was taken back when she hugged me.

"Thank you, your majesty." I said and she smiled at me.

"Please do think about the timing as well." she added before we walked back to the foyer. The footman handed me my things, and Luke was standing there.

"Prince Finn would like you to join him for dinner tonight at Prince Karl's." he said and I pursed my lips. I would not have been able to turn down Finn, but I could Luke.

"Please tell him that I am not feeling well, and wished to go home." I said and Luke nodded as he opened the door for me.

"I will take you home, Iris." he said and opened the front passenger door. I gave a small smile and sat down with my bags. I watched London pass by as Luke and I made small talk before he let me out at my flat. I made sure I had my bag and apologized when it had fallen over on the ride, but he just shrugged it off. I thanked him and I went inside. I leaned against my door and sighed; I really did miss my old life some days.

Finn POV

I was at Karl's when Luke came in, but Iris wasn't with him. I walked to him before he got to everyone so that I could find out what was going on, because Karl even gave me a confused look. I was sure that she would have accepted the invitation.

"She is coming?" I asked him and he shook his head no. I was curious as to why she wouldn't have wanted to come to dinner. I knew that we were fine.

"No, she said she wasn't feeling well, but I think I know why." he said and handed me an envelope with Iris's name on it. I opened it and read it... my blood instantly boiled as I heard Karl approaching.

"Is everything ok? Where is Iris?' he asked us and I took a breath before handing him the note. He read it as I started to leave.

"Finn, don't do anything dumb." he said after me as I waled outside with Luke trying to catch up. My own father had tried to make sure she left me. I was pissed.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	16. Final Word

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I changed as my phone rang and it was Paige. I talked to her for a few minutes before she realized that something wasn't right and was determined to come over. I wasn't in the mood to argue with her, and told her that it was fine... she insisted and knew that she would be here soon. I changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, took off my make up, and threw my hair in a high messy bun.

She was at my place in 15 minutes with Chinese, and a list of movies on Netflix that we were going to watch. I had the beer as we sat everything on the table and she hugged me.

"I had no idea that you were still dealing with guy issues. I thought he was your prince." she said and I smirked at her choice of words, as I shook my head.

"I don't think it would work... we are just too different. He has a very pretentious family." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, that still happens here a lot... lots of people still want tradition." she admitted and I knew that she was right, especially since they looked to the royal family for a lot of things.

"So what happened?" she asked me and I shrugged... a lot had happened, but I wasn't sure what to tell her or even where to start.

"We tried it, and it wasn't supported it. I liked him, he likes me, but some things just couldn't add up. I knew that I was just fooling myself for even trying it, especially after meeting his family. I wouldn't fit in, and they made it clear how they felt." I said and Paige hugged me before we flipped through Netflix to find something to watch and forget about this horrible day.

Finn POV

I walked into the palace and went straight for my Father, but found that he was with the King and Queen.

"Ah, Finn, come in." the King said and I bowed to them before I glared at my father.

"What brings you to the castle?" the Queen asked me and I sighed.

"Nothing, I need to discuss something with my father, but it can wait to a better time." I said and the Queen nodded.

"We were just discussing your courting of that American." the King aid and I stopped as I was turning around. I couldn't wait to hear about this.

"I think she is lovely, and your father agrees." she said and my eyes got wide.

"He does?" I asked her and walked over to her. I held out the envelope and she took it cautiously.

"I don't think he really does." I said as I looked at him. He saw the letter and quickly stood up, but she was already reading it. She motioned for him to sit down and handed it to the king.

"Why, Hunter?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"I don't want some American to come over here and fuck all of this up! You have caused this family enough problems, and now to add an American to the mix?" he said while looking at me as Stephanie walked into the room. I loathed her some days, and today was one of those days. I had been told by a footman about her outburst to Iris when I was looking for my Father.

"Ah, good, sit down, Stephanie." the king said as we looked at one another. She sat down beside Hunter and tried to be proper.

"We need to get something out there." the Queen said as we all looked at her.

"I understand that you all have a problem with the woman whom Finn has chosen to court, but I will tell you that we support this." the King said and I couldn't help but smile.

"She is American. She will bring problems..." Father was saying before the King cut him off.

"Hunter, you caused your fair share of problems... if their mother hadn't of died when they were younger, then you would have continued your affair with Stephanie, and caused us more problems. You cannot judge your son for doing what you did. You married their mother just to avoid getting her pregnant." the King roared at him and I looked at Father in surprise.

"You cheated on Mother?" I asked him as they both looked embarrassed at this revelation.

"I..." he was saying, but the Queen cut him off.

"You see... we have all had our embarrassing moments. You just have to understand that you move on from them, and I am telling you now that this is the last time we will discuss whom he chooses to court, unless it is a direct conflict to the crown." she said and I smiled at her.

"I will not apologize for how I feel." father grumbled and Stephanie shook her head.

"I am not going to have you apologize to her, in fact I would rather you didn't speak to her, but I am going to have you take over a few of his appearances since you have been pushing his schedule to force him to meet someone else or have Lady Catherine there. You are also going to tell her to go away. She will never be allowed in this house or in our history." the King said and I felt a smile cross my face.

"Now, Hunter and Stephanie, please leave... I need a word with the Prince." the King said and they left as I kept the smile on my face.

"Finn, I am happy that you are happy... but, if she is not worth this fight then let it go." the king warned me as the Queen smiled at me.

"She is... and I know that I need to speak to her." I said and they nodded.

"I spoke to her today about you two coming out at a public appearance." the Queen said and I looked surprised. My grandmother had never been this on board for anyone I had ever talked to about a future.

"I like her, Finn. She is smart, kind, and already shown your best interest. I know this will be overwhelming for her, but if you two choose to do this then it will be worth it." she said and I smiled.

"I am sure that she turned down you dinner invitation tonight, so maybe you should go talk to her." my grandfather said and I nodded. I hugged them both, and ran to the car. Luke was waiting and opened the door. He got in and we started out, as he turned towards Iris's loft.

"You knew?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Sir, you would have gone no matter what the outcome was going to be." he said and I smirked because he was right. We arrived and I quickly walked to her door and knocked. Luke was with me when the door opened, but it wasn't Iris... it was another girl.

"Your highness." she said and quickly curtsy to me. I could see Iris in the background drinking a beer and dancing to some music.

"Who the fuck is knocking on my door?" she asked as she came to see what was going on. She saw me and her eyes got large.

"May I come in?" I asked and she nodded as the other woman moved out of the way.

"You too, Luke." she said and he smirked as he reluctantly came in before shutting the door.

"You know the Prince's bodygaurd?" the woman asked her and she smirked.

"Paige, this is Luke, and Prince Finn." she introduced us as Paige curtsy again.

"Nice to meet you, Paige." Finn said and shook her hand.

"You too, sir, but how do you two know each other so well?" she asked as she looked from Finn to me. I held up a finger, and walked the counter. I grabbed the paper and held it up. I watched the gears working in her head as her eyes slowly got bigger.

"You are the woman? And you are the guy whose family didn't accept her?" she asked at once in an excited tone and Finn and I looked at each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	17. Adventure awaits

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I leaned against the counter as Paige looked from me to Finn and back at me. She looked like a fish with her mouth opening and closing as she tried to formulate a sentence. I wasn't sure what to say and I really wasn't sure what I needed to say.

"Yes, I am the woman from the picture, Paige." I finally confirmed and she screamed in joy that made all of us jump.

"Please don't do that again." Luke said and to her and she covered her mouth.

"You are dating him?" she asked me and I got ready to say something, but Finn cut me off.

"We are... assuming she wants to listen to the queen." he said and I looked at him strange.

"She will." Paige said and I raised an eyebrow at her as she hugged me.

"Can we do breakfast tomorrow?" I asked Paige since I realized that Finn had shown up here after dinner, it was later, and she was freaking out over this. I knew that we did need to talk, but Paige wasn't going to let that happen. She may have been my best friend, but she wasn't going to know this until I was ready for her to know this.

"Oh, yes, I will see you tomorrow." she said as she curtsy to Finn and hugged me.

"Oh, Paige?" Finn asked her and she quickly turned to face him.

"I know that Iris would appreciate this being kept quiet, but I am asking you from me that you not say anything about this." he said and she nodded profusely as she smile.

"Yes, sir." she said and Luke guided her out as she was waving bye to me in an excited manner. The door shut and Finn looked at me, as I smirked. I grabbed a beer and got mine before motioning for him to sit on the sofa. He took a swig and looked at me.

"I am sorry about her." I finally said with a chuckle and he waved it off.

"I'm glad that someone is happy for us." he said and I pursed my lips as I looked away.

"I understand why you didn't come to dinner tonight... Luke found this when he dropped you off." he said and held up the letter Prince Hunter had given me earlier in the day and my eyes got wide. I went to grab it, but he pulled it out of my reach.

"No, and I don't blame you for not saying anything. I talked to my father, step mother, King, and Queen... and the ones who mattered sided with me. They are happy to welcome you into the family, and my grandmother is begging me to bring you into the family." he said with a chuckle and my eyes got wide.

"I can't come between you and your father." I said and he chuckled.

"My step mother came between us a long time ago, and I found out things about my father tonight that don't endear him to me in any way. I want you to know that you will never do that, and I am sorry that he said any of those things to you. He had no right to say anything to you, and neither did my step- mother." he said and I took a sip of my beer as he ran a hand over his face.

"Iris, I'm so sorry that you have been put through this from my family. My grandparents are excited that I have found someone who makes me happy, and I am just as excited that I have found someone whom I desire to be around all the time. I hope that you will look past my idiot father and focus on what we can find for the future. I wouldn't be here, barging in, and surprising your friend if I didn't care about this." he admitted and I looked at him. He took a sip of his beer and sat back.

"Finn..." I said and couldn't figure out what else to say as I looked at him.

"I can't promise that you won't have criticism, because you will... it will be rough, you will be judged, and things won't always go right, but I want to do that with you." he said and I smirked.

"You make it sound like rainbows and sunshine." I said and he smirked as I sighed.

"I guess that I won't have that position with the Tower." I mumbled and he smirked.

"My grandmother will give you any position, so don't worry about that." he said and pulled me down the sofa to him. I knew that it was stupid to try and resist this because I did want this. I have always wanted this, but what came with him was so much harder to deal with these days.

"Finn..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"Fergal." he said and I smirked as he placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"Fergal, I... it hurt today. It hurt to hear them say that... I don't know what to do." I admitted and he looked at me.

"I am sorry that you had to hear someone say that about you. You didn't deserve it, but it's not what I think. I can't apologize enough about this, but I can beg you to keep trying for this" he said and kissed my forehead.

"If something goes to hell again then I'm out." I finally said and he chuckled.

"If you are going to hell, then I'm going with you." he mumbled before he pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away as my stomach grumbled and he chuckled.

"I skipped dinner too... let's get something." he said and I sighed.

"I was supposed to have Chinese, but some jackass barged into my apartment." I joked and he laughed.

"Yeah, well, that jackass had to say something." he joked back and I smirked.

"Change." he said and I shook my head as I got up to go change. I heard him open the door and talk to Luke as I threw on jeans, a hoodie, and a ball cap. I walked out and Fergal smirked at me as he put on a ball cap Luke handed him. I knew that Fergal was going to give me the biggest headache and adventure if I just had the courage to go with it.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	18. Catching Up

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I grabbed coffee and headed over to Paige's. I told her that we could talk about what had happened, and the coffee was more for me than her since I didn't sleep. I knocked and she opened the door a few minutes later. She squealed and hugged me before taking the coffee.

"I can't believe you!" she said and I smiled since I was actually letting myself believe that this was going to be a real relationship.

"I wanted to talk to you about it so many times." I admitted and she hugged me again.

"I'm so happy for you, and for you to get the prince?" she said as I took a sip of my much needed caffeine. I chuckled because it was like I was going to marry him, but I had only really just agreed to truly date him.

"It just happened one day. He was visiting the museum, but I didn't know it was him. He wasn't with his bodyguard. We started talking, and he asked me to go out." I said and she shook her head.

"I can't believe you were the mystery girl the whole time." she said and I shrugged.

"I still don't know how to deal with it, and it scares the shit out of me that I will eventually have to face the public about even dating him. I'm an American... I don't know how to do this." I said and she smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

We talked and I was glad that she was a supportive friend about all of this, because she really was the only person I had left. I was just happy that I had someone at all. We finally decided to go get breakfast where Nia, Kevin, and Sami ended up meeting up with us. I had sworn Paige to secrecy, but she kept making little comments when she could. I was talking to them as we walked down the pavement when some royal cars went by and I recognized it as Prince Karl and Fergal. I felt a small smile grace my lips, but didn't say anything as they all commented on them.

I finally got home that afternoon and had an invitation to dinner tonight at Fergal's. I accepted and got ready, because Luke would be there in a n hour. He had said to dress casual, so I wore black pants and a nice green blouse. I wasn't sure what to wear around him, because I still felt like I had to be proper all the time. Luke showed up on time, and I was taken over there. Fergal met me outside and kissed me as he took my hand.

"We are having dinner with Karl and his family." he said and I nodded as we walked to their part of the palace; apparently Fergal had the cottage.

"I would have brought something." I said and she rolled his eyes at me.

"Just enjoy it. They invited us over before my family got in the way, so tonight we can enjoy everything." he said and I nodded as he pressed a kiss to my cheek. We made it the footman opened the door for us as he greeted us.

"Uncle Finn?" a little voice screamed as one of three boys came running towards us. He hugged them all as they all watched my wearily.

"This is Iris... can you say hi?" he asked them and they all said hi in unison.

"She also told me that she wanted you all to have these, but you have to be good at dinner." he said and pulled some candy out of his pockets. I was grateful to him even as they all attacked me with hugs that I returned.

"Thank you." I whispered to him and he chuckled.

"They can be a tough crowd." he said as Karl walked into the room. I got ready to curtsy, but he stopped me.

"Please, just let me be Karl right now." he said and gave me a light hug before we walked into where Tee was sitting. They had a TV on with the news and it came up about Fergal. Tee hugged me and motioned for me to sit with her. I did as they guys walked over to the wet bar and we all listened to the news.

"The masses want to know who this mystery woman is... some speculate it's a model." they said and I let out a laugh before I covered my face in embarrassment for my reaction, but they all laughed at me.

"Sorry." I apologized."

"No, it's good... they think you are pretty." T said and I resisted an eye roll. I knew that I wasn't bad looking, but model was stretching it. They were going to be in for a bad surprise when they finally saw me.

We sat down to dinner very shortly and it was delicious Vietnamese dish as we ate. They didn't speak much during the meal, so I was learning how to act around them. They weren't as outgoing as any of my American friends, but that was just how it was over here. They were much more stoic about certain things. We finished and the boys went to bed as the adults went out onto the patio. The evening was getting cooler, so Fergal wrapped his arm around me as we sat around a table. Tee was leaning against Karl as they talked about their upcoming child and they seemed to excited.

"Do you want children?" Tee asked me and I was surprised at the question, but I nodded.

"I think I would, but it will depend on circumstances." I answered and I saw Fergal watching me with a small smile.

We talked until after midnight, and Fergal asked me to come back to his place for a minute. I walked back with him as Luke followed us at a distance, and he pulled me through a back gate; we were in Hyde Park, as Luke jogged up with a hat for Fergal.

"No, you don't need to be seen." I said and he chuckled.

"Let me enjoy a stroll with you." he said and I smirked as he entwined our fingers and walked down the paths with me. We were walking around the Round Pond as people milled about and you could hear the streets still busy right now around us. We stopped at a bench and he pulled me to sit with him.

"This is nice." he said in a whisper before he pressed his lips to mine. I didn't resist as I leaned into the kiss, but it wasn't long before a flashbulb went off and Fergal pulled my face into his chest; Luke came out of no where as Fergal dragged me back through the private gate as Luke ran up behind us.

"Are you alright?" Fergal asked me as he held my face in his hands and I nodded.

"Yeah, I am just not used to that." I said as he looked over at Luke. Luke was holding a camera and Fergal nodded before gently pulling me with him to the cottage.

"I think I would rather just go." I admitted and he looked down at me.

"I'm sorry that happened... it's just part of it." he admitted in a sad tone and I nodded.

"I understand that, but it's late. I am sure this will be a story, and I don't want to add to it that your mystery woman left in the morning." I said and he sighed. He pressed his lips to my forehead and then to my lips. He helped me into the car and Luke told him to stay here as he drove me back.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Luke asked me as we pulled up.

"Yes, I am just not used to it." I said and he chuckled.

"You will be." he said and I told him good night before going to my flat. I was walking up to the door when I saw a note with some flowers. I was surprised, but picked them up as I opened the door and locked it once I got inside.

 _Iris,_

 _I still really like you, so I hope that you will stop ignoring me. I saw these and thought of you._

 _Sami_

I sighed and put them in water... just when I thought he understood I wasn't interested.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	19. Temper, Temper

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

The days leading up to the opening of the of the exhibit were hectic. I had been dodging Sami, telling Paige to keep quiet, and working overtime to get this perfect. Fergal and Karl were coming to view it before opening it in a few nights. I had been told they were here, but I wasn't expecting what I found when I walked out.

I walked out to see Sami talking to Fergal and Karl.

"Hello." I greeted them all and curtsy to the princes.

"Ms. Mason, we were just talking with your boyfriend." Karl said and I felt panic go through me because I had no idea what Sami had told them. I looked at Sami who was giving me a devious smirk.

"Right, well, if you two would like to go ahead and get started looking I will be right there." I said and Fergal walked in without another word. Karl gave me a small smile and walked in there. I turned to see Sami and I wanted to hit him so hard right now. Paige had just walked out and I motioned for her to come here.

"Paige, I need to speak to Sami... can you please go talk to the princes?" I asked her and her eyes got wide, but nodded quickly before walking away.

"Sami, what are you doing here?" I asked him before I lead him into a small conference room so that we could have some privacy.

"You have been dodging me for a while now and I wanted to talk to you." he said and I pursed my lips.

"Yes, well, I have been busy, and I thought we agreed to be friends." I said and he shrugged with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but I don't like that arrangement." he said as he walked towards me. I was kicking myself because he was between the door and me... I just wanted to get him out of here so I could go back to Fergal.

Fergal POV

I walked in with Karl and I wanted to punch something. She was seeing someone else? Did she know who I was?

"Calm down... it's probably not what you think." Karl said and I ran a hand over my face.

"I should have just listened to Dad." I admitted and Karl shook his head.

"No, she's not cheating on you." he said and I walked over to the window as I sighed.

"Hello, sirs, Iris will be back with you soon, but I am here to talk to you all for now." Paige said as she walked into the room and I turned to look at her.

"How long has she been dating him?" I asked her and she busted out laughing as Karl and I looked at her strange.

"What? Sami? Oh, no... she's been avoiding him. We have all told him to back off, but it seems like he is stalking her now." she said and I looked at Karl with large eyes.

"Why did you think they were dating?" she asked us.

"He told us that he was her boyfriend." Karl told her and she started to laugh again.

"No, she went on a date with him when she first moved, but well... she fell for you." she said and I ran hands over my face.

We talked a few more minutes, but Iris still hadn't come to the exhibit. I was getting worried because I didn't like how Paige had talked about him stalking Iris.

"I am going to get her." I said, but Karl stopped me. He held up a finger got Luke on the earpiece. He told him that he thought something wasn't right with Iris and he needed to find her asap. We were going to stay in the room, but AJ came in a moment later.

"Everything alright?" AJ asked us.

"I think something is wrong with Iris." I said and Paige looked worried.

"I am going to go see what's going on." she said and I nodded as Karl gave me a reassuring clap on the back.

"I am an idiot." I mumbled as she left and he chuckled.

"Not everyone is out to get you... some people really do like you." he said and I sighed as I nodded. I had been an idiot and jumped to conclusions.

Iris POV

I was walking past Sami to leave, and he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go." I said and he chuckled in a dark tone.

"No, you lead me on." he said and I shook my head.

"No, Sami, I didn't. We agreed to be friends and I kept my end of the deal. We are not going to date." I said and he shook his head.

"I know you like me." he said and I was now desperate. I was hoping that someone would notice that I had been gone for a little longer than normal. He tightened his grip and pulled me closer to him.

"Sami, no." I said and he backhanded me about the time the door opened. I was never more thankful to see Luke and Paige. Luke tackled Sami and Paige called security before she pulled me back to my office. I was in shock and hurt at the same time. She grabbed a cold drink from the office refrigerator and push it to my lip. I knew that it was busted and swelling. The security swarmed Sami who was screaming as he left. The commotion caused AJ to look out and see me. I knew that by his reaction that it was bad. I wasn't surprised that seconds later Fergal came storming out of the exhibit.

"Prince Finn, wait..." Luke was saying as he walked towards my office and everyone was coming to see what was going on.

"Let me see my girlfriend!" he snapped and I heard many gasp as Paige quickly shut the door to shield. I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks and I let out a sob as Paige pulled me in for a hug. I wanted this day to be over with right now. The door was opened a second later and Finn was kneeling beside me.

"Iris?" he asked me and I finally looked at him as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry." he said and kissed my forehead. I nodded as the curator stuck his head in the room.

"Ms. Mason, I need a word." he said and Finn stood up.

"I need a word with you, sir." he said and I tried to grab his arm, but he wasn't going to listen.

"Do you allow all your employees to be stalked and hurt at work? Is this how you run your museum? You have just put the monarchy in a bad position." Finn asked him and the curator was at a loss for words. I knew that Fergal might end up saying something he would regret, so I chose to interrupt him.

"Prince Finn, I do apologize for everything that has happened today, but can we please reschedule for tomorrow?" I asked Fergal and he looked at me a little surprise as I stood up. I could see my swollen lip if I looked down and knew that I must look just ridiculous.

"I don't care for being interrupted, but under these circumstances... I do believe that would be better." he said to as he would any one else. He wanted to say or do more, but instead he walked out, and left with Luke.

"Paige, could you give us a moment?" I asked Paige as I looked at the curator. She nodded and left my office. He looked at me and motioned that we should sit down. I was just waiting to be fired.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked me and I nodded.

"I am, sir." I said and he nodded.

"I am sorry that I reacted harshly to your situation. I am going to go talk to security about how to screen people. You may take as many days off to deal with this as you need as long as you are here for the opening gala on Saturday night." he said and I nodded.

"Also, congrats on nabbing a royal." he said and I shook my head as I smirked.

"I would like it if you didn't repeat that." I asked him and he chuckled.

"I can honor that request... but know that you will always have a job here royal or not." he said and left as I grabbed my bag.

I watched as Paige started to answer the phones as they were ringing non-stop. I sighed and walked over to her. I wrote on a notepad that she was not to say anything and that i was leaving. She hugged me quickly and sat back down to do some more work. I was in walking through the museum when I saw people looking from their phones to me. I had put on a ballcap that was in my purse and knew that I was going to put on sunglasses as soon as I got out the door. I knew that people had heard Fergal say that, so I had no idea what was going to happen now. I walked out the side door when I heard my name.

"Ms. Mason?" a voice said and I looked up to see AJ standing there as Karl sat in the car. I walked over and slid in the car as I put on my sunglasses. I knew not to even try to fight it. I would be seeing the King and Queen soon.

"Are you alright?" Karl asked me and I took off my sunglasses that I had just put on and he gave me a worried look as AJ pulled us into traffic.

"He is very worried." Fergal said and I nodded as I put the sunglasses back on.

"I imagine so, but yelling that he had a girlfriend doesn't do any of us good." I said and Karl chuckled as he nodded.

"He is the one with the temper." he said and I felt a smirk.

"Are you here for Fergal or the Queen?" I asked him and he smirked.

"She's meeting us at Windsor." he said as we started out of London.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	20. Well?

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I arrived at Windsor and I was not ready to see any royalty. I was in a ball cap, sunglasses, khakis, a patterned grey button up shirt, and flats. I had blood on my shirt and dried on my face from the hit, and I knew that the bruise had already spread. I walked in with Karl and took my my hand and sunglasses.

"The queen has been expecting Ms. Mason." the footman said and I nodded as Karl gave me reassuring smile before I followed them to where the Queen was currently. I walked into an upstairs office and the Queen was discussing something with one of her personal secretaries, but dismissed them as soon as I was announced. I curtsy and waited for her to let me know what I needed to do. The right side of my face was now fully swollen and painful. She handed me a whiskey glass with ice in it and motioned for me to sit down with her. I held it to my face and waited for her to say anything. I was nervous the first time I met her, but now I was on edge.

"Are you alright?" she finally asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." I said and she sighed.

"I am sorry that you were hurt, and that Finn let the secret out." she said and I nodded.

"Yes." I said and she chuckled.

"I am not here to scold you, child. I have no intentions of that, but from what I understand happened you managed to control his temper for him." he said and I wasn't sure what to say about this.

"I have a feeling he would have taken it upon himself to fire the curator if you hadn't of interrupted him, which is a bold move." she said and I smirked. I knew that I should have done it, but I was trying to prevent him from saying anything else.

"I shouldn't have done that, but I was trying to prevent him for saying anything else that would hurt him or the family." I admitted and she smiled at me.

"Well, I guess we will let the press think what they want." she said and I started to say something, but we heard shouting in the hallway. I looked at her as she stood up, so I followed suit. She walked over the the doors and got ready to open them, but stopped when she heard what was being said.

 _"She did not bring this on herself." Fergal said to someone._

 _"You do not need that woman! She is not good for you, and you will not continue with her." Hunter said._

 _"You do not talk about my future wife like that! I have already gotten approval from the king and queen! I do not need yours!" Fergal said._

I looked at the Queen and wanted to disappear in this moment. I had started to love Fergal, but I had no idea what to think about that. She lead me back to the sofa and helped me sit down. She grabbed two glasses of scotch as I sat there stunned. She forced it into my free hand and clinked glasses.

"Drink up, dear." she said and I let out a breath that I was holding before I downed the warm liquid.

"I know that you weren't supposed to hear any of that, but know that he really does love you... We gave him our blessing. I know that you can help him and this family if you choose to do so." he said and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I am going to call the doctor to look at your face." she said and I nodded as I sat there. I was so shocked that I almost felt numb. He was going to propose. I know that we had been talking or dating for about 6 months, but I just didn't know how these things progressed for a royal. The doctor came in a few minutes later and the Queen left to address something as the doctor looked at me. I actually required stitches in my lip and hadn't even realized that I had bled that much. He fixed me up, gave me something for pain, and some for later. He left me alone as he went to find the footman to take me where I needed to be. I walked over to the window when the door opened behind me. I saw Fergal walking into the room and he ran over to me.

"I am so sorry I couldn't protect you." he said and kissed my forehead as I let myself settle into his embrace.

"You didn't know... I just wish you would have shut up." I said and he chuckled as I smirked.

"I am sorry for that as well." he said and I nodded as I looked up at him.

"Will you come to dinner at my place tonight?" he asked me and I nodded as I watched him smile. He really was a gorgeous mind and I was very unsure of how I had gotten so lucky. I also wasn't sure what to do about what I had heard. I liked my job, but what was I willing to give up to be with Fergal for forever. I wouldn't be a queen, but I would be a duchess or princess... whatever they were now.

He said good bye to the Queen and King before we left with Luke. He kept me next to him the whole way from Windsor to Kensington. I was glad the traffic wasn't so horrible as we finally made it. We arrived at his cottage and the footman opened the door for us.

"Thank you, but we won't be needing you tonight." he told them and they looked a little surprise before going on with their day. Fergal opened a bottle of wine and gave me a glass before he started to peel vegetables.

"You can cook?" I asked him as I sat there and he chuckled.

"I had to learn." he said with a smirk and I shook my head. I watched as he put together vegetables and some roast to cook in the oven. I glanced at the clock at it was only 3pm, so I knew that I would be here for a few hours.

"I want to show you something." he said and he held out his hand. I followed him into a small parlor room as he pulled me down on the sofa. He grabbed an old photo book and looked at me.

"I wanted you to see where I really came from. he said and I nodded as he opened the book and started to show me photos of when he was little. The ones he had with his mother, with his brother, and of him through school. I was watching as he talked about the different things that he did growing up and what he liked. I hadn't gotten to really know this side of him so it was nice to see it. I could tell that he was still dealing with his mother not being around some days.

He showed me a few more things, some of his legos, and other things that meant things to him. He walked into the kitchen to check on the roast and I followed him. I was feeling so good from the pain medicine that I wasn't really paying attention and tripped over something. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. I started laughing as he ran over to me.

"Iris!" he said and I sat down as he was in the floor with me.

"I'm fine... I... it's the pain meds." I said and he laughed with me as he kissed me. He was looking at me as I watched him with heavy eyelids.

"You are beautiful." he said and kissed me softly. I returned it and smiled when he pulled away.

"You are hot." I said and he laughed.

"I know that one day you are going to come to your senses and listen to your family about me." I said and he shook his head.

"No, I'm going to do that opposite." he said and I looked at him strange. I knew what I had heard, but I didn't really believe it.

"Oh, like what?" I asked him and he kissed me. I was taken back, but returned it. I pulled away and when I did he stuck a ring in front of me. I felt my eyes get wide as he chuckled.

"I'm going to marry you. You were the first person who saw me, who loved me as Fergal, and who is brave enough to interrupt me." he said as I looked from the ring to him. I knew that I had to answer him.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what will she say?  
**


	21. Changes

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I looked back at Finn and he looked hopeful as he waited for my answer.

"Yes." I whispered and he smiled at me.

"Thank you." he said as he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me.

"I love you so much, Iris. I wanted to kill him when he hurt you today." he whispered and I kissed him again.

"I love you too, Fergal." I said and he smiled at me.

"I want us to go somewhere to celebrate our engagement after the gala on Saturday." he said and I shook my head.

"I can't just leave." I said and he chuckled.

"You are about to be a princess... you can do whatever you want." he said and I smirked.

"Ok, if I were to agree... where would we go?" I asked him as he stood up and pulled me off the floor with him.

"I would like to take you to my favorite place." he said and I chuckled because he never actually told me where he was going.

"And that would be?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Agree and just let me show you. I know you have a passport." he said and I smirked.

"Fine, but now how does all this work?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Well, you get to be popular." he said and I smirked as he pulled me to the sofa.

"Yay, just what I never wanted." I said full of sarcasm and he chuckled. He kissed me again and took my hand.

"I hope you like the ring." he said and I nodded as I finally looked at it. I was surprised by the size of it. He had given me a cushion cut pink sapphire ring set in a halo of diamonds on white gold band.

"It's beautiful." I said and he kissed my cheek.

"It was my mother's. Karl and I each picked out her rings from the gem vault a long time ago before Father could give them to our step mother. We were saving them for our future wives." he said and I now felt the need to give it back because I didn't want to lose it.

"It's too much." I said and he chuckled.

"It's probably not enough with what my family has already put your through." he said and I smirked as he flipped on the telly. I chuckled and shook my head.

"We need to go back to the states soon... for my family." I said and he looked at me.

"Whenever you want to, love." he said and I smiled at him. He kissed my temple when it hit me that everything was about to be vastly different.

"Life is about to change." I said and he smirked as he nodded.

"You have no idea, but I will be there with you ever step of the way." he promised as we snuggled up on the sofa, and I had a feeling that this would be the last time we would have this much privacy. We talked and he gave me a better idea of what was about to happen when someone knocked on the front door. He got up to answer it and I went into the kitchen to check on the roast.

"Iris." he said and I walked into the foyer to see Luke standing there.

"I'm sorry, Iris, but you have a body guard now... you need to stay near him. Also, turn on the news once you go back in there." he said and I looked at Fergal strange.

"They know you are his girlfriend." he said and I nodded.

"Fiance." Fergal corrected and Luke hugged me as I laughed at his reaction.

"When are you telling the Queen and King?" he asked us and I looked at Fergal.

"After the gala." he said and I nodded as her slipped his arm around me.

"Right, well, congrats, but this is your bodyguard... Neville." he said and a man my height walked up to us.

"Neville, this is Iris." Luke said and Neville shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said and he gave a short smile.

"I will be with Luke." he said and I nodded as he and Luke went back to their place outside. We walked in and put the news on... no surprise that Finn's outburst was on the top news. They were speculating even more about the mystery woman... they hadn't said my name or that it was me, but it was now obvious that I work at the museum. I was glad that no one had told who it was, but I had a feeling that the curator had something to do with that.

"Don't worry about it. The world will know soon enough." he said as he kissed me. He pulled me into the kitchen and checked the roast. He took it out and then sipped on some more wine.

"I just realized that I can finally do this without worrying about anything." he said and I wasn't sure what he was doing when he pulled me to him by my waist and cupped my cheek as he kissed me. I moaned as he deepened the kiss until he hit the bruises and I jumped away from him.

"Shit, I am so sorry. I got carried away." he said and I shook my head.

"I liked it." I admitted and he smiled at me.

We sat down to a normal dinner and talked about different things. I kept asking him different things about what was going to happen, and then apologizing for asking too many question. He kept laughing at me, but letting me ask whatever. I finally left his place around midnight and went to my flat. We got there and I was surprised to see people milling around. I looked over at Neville and he opened my door. He quickly got me into my flat with not many people noticing.

"Where will you stay?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I have a place right around the corner... there was an opening in the building for me and my wife." he said and I smiled at him.

"I will see you tomorrow then." he said and I waved good night as I locked the door behind me. I finally checked my phone... I had so many missed messages. I answered Paige's that I would be at the museum tomorrow for a few hours, silenced it, and laid in bed. Sleep didn't come easily, because I kept thinking of all the new things I was going to be doing.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	22. Night In

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

I managed to sneak into the museum without many people noticing. The country was only talking about Prince Finn and his new girlfriend. I walked into the office and sat Paige's coffee on her desk. She would be in soon. I had gotten there earlier than normal so that I could get more stuff done.

I was putting things in places, fixing things, and tomorrow we would put the final pieces into place. The gala was on Saturday and I know now that absolutely everything woukd change. I found myself looking at the wedding dress Fergal's mother wore... it was so regal. I always thought it looked like it was straight out of a fairy tale. I would be making these decisions very soon.

I collected myself and continued on. I was putting thungs in the case when Paige came into the exhibit. She hugged me and I chuckled as we sat down for a second.

"I'm glad you are ok." she said as I shrugged. I had worn a ball cap to cover my face. I moved it up and her eyes got huge.

"I am just glad they still dont know its you." she said and I nodded.

"Yeah, its only a matter of time." I said and held out my hand. She squealed and hugged me.

"Oh, I'm so happy." she said and hugged me again. We talked for a few more minutes and then took a few more hours to finish up the exhibit. Fergal was coming by today to look at it since yesterday turned into a fucking shit show.

"Prince Fergal is here." Adrian sais as we were dancing around to Spotify. Paige quickly turned it off as Fergal and Luke came into tbe exhibit. We both curtsy to him and he kissed my cheek. Paige took notes and walked with Luke while I talked to Fergal. He was talking about different things when I saw that Paige and Luke were talking. I smirked and nudged Fergal to see it. He took the oppertunity to kiss me.

"Dinner?" he asked me and I nodded.

"My place?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Bring Paige tonight and we can do a double date." he said and I nodded.

We finished talking, and Paige was speechless when he invited her to dinner tonight. She accepted and agreed that we would have a girls day today. Fergal left with Luke, and Adrian waited for me and Paige so we coukd go to Harrods. She was so excited and I was glad that she admitted she liked Luke. We finally decided on outfits, looked a dresses for the gala, and finally went back to my flat. I was glad that no one knew it was me yet. I knew that was the one thing I would miss.

"I cant believe you are going to be the next princess." Paige said as we jokingly looked through wedding sites.

"I dont think it's really princess." I said and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Do you think I will be accepted?" I asked her and she hugged me.

"They don't matter." she said and I chuckled. I knew what she meant, but I also knew that I was about to enter into a very publicly judged family.

We finally got ready when Adrian took us to Kensington Palace. We went to the cottage and Paige was excited to get to see all of this.

"I can't believe I'm here." she said as we walked into the gardens that surrounded it. Fergal and Luke met us a few minutes later and Luke actually hugged Paige. I wanted her to find someone like I had.

Fergal POV

Iris and Paige came over for dinner. I was happy to see Iris having fun with her friend. I knew that things were going to change for her.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her as we started inside after walking around the gardens.

"Yes, and they make a cute couple." she said and I chuckled.

"We make a cute couple." I said and she rolled her eyes at me. We sat in the sitting room as my butler brought us some wine. I knew they were surprised that Luke was joining me but he really had become on of my best friends. I was having fun talking to them as we were served appetizers and more wine. Paige and Luke were talking more as Iris and I cuddled together. Iris turned in some music and I was enjoying the night. I never really got to have nights like these. I was expected to always be on and having nights that I could be myself were few and far. I was hoping Iris coukd help me have more relaxing moments in life.

We were talking when someone knocked on the door. Luke and I exchanged glances before the footman opened the door. I was called to the front door and told that my newest nephew had been born.

I told then to bring us champagne to celebrate before going back into the room.

"Everything ok?" Luke asked me and I nodded.

"I am happy to announce that I am an uncle again." I said as they all cheered and we toasted with champagne.

The rest of the night was going well until the telly caught Luke's attention. He motioned for us to come over there as a picture of Iris flashed on the screen as my newest girlfriend. Paige hugged her and I shared a look with Luke. The idea of annonimity was now fully gone and she was going to have to deal with the world knowing her now. I pulled her to me and kissed her forehead. She was trying to act like it didnt bother her, but her eyes said otherwise.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	23. Preparing

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the long delay.  
**

* * *

I managed to sneak into the museum the next day to finalize everything. The curator had already told me that I was done after this exhibit and I was going to be going to the Tower until I get married to Fergal. He was excited about the news, and had promised to keep quiet until we announced it. Fergal had invited me over tonight and I knew that it would be to discuss what was going to happen tomorrow. Paige knew that I was nervous, and did everything to help me until Adrian drove me to the Palace instead of Kensington. I had on jeans, boots, a white t-shirt, and a cardigan. I knew that I looked nothing like I should since I was going to be around royalty.

"You look fine, and it's an emergency." Adrian said when we pulled up. I nodded and glanced in the mirror. I had a messy bun, glasses, and the bruise was very prominent on my cheek. The footman opened the door and Adrian walked inside with me; he lead me to where we were supposed to go. We were on the second floor in and I recognized it as the study. He knocked and the door was opened a second later. I walked in to see the Queen, King, Fergal, and Hunter all looking at me. I curtsy to them as Fergal walked over to me. He gave me a small kiss and led me closer to them.

"Iris, I am glad you could make it. I understand congratulations are in order." Hunter said and I nodded. I wasn't really sure how to be around him since we had not had good encounters lately.

"We plan on announcing everything tomorrow night. It's been enough days since the announcement of the newest prince, so we intend on announcing your engagement tomorrow night at the Gala." The king said as the Queen smiled at me.

"The exhibit is all ready." I said and they all smiled at me, even Hunter.

"Wonderful, after the news is announced you will begin lessons." the king said and I looked at them with a confused expression as Fergal chuckled and rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

"We will call them 'princess lessons' and they will help you prepare for the wedding, learn protocol, and attend some events for your new position. I have decided that I would like you to be in the historical society somehow because you have such respect for our history." the Queen said and I nodded.

"I would like that." I said and she smiled at me.

"I will be overseeing some of the lessons, Lady Tee will also be helping you, and I will assign you a lady's maid to help you. Things are going to change, Iris, but we are here to help you." the Queen said and I smiled at that. I was glad to hear that because I was already nervous. I was glad that Tee would be about since she had done this with Karl and was also not British.

"Now, Iris, come with me. The men need to discuss something." she said and I nodded as I glanced at Fergal. He kissed my cheek and I followed the Queen. I felt extremely under dressed as we walked into her sitting room. She turned to me once the doors closed and hugged me.

"Welcome to the family, dear." she said and I gave a small smile as she walked to a sofa. We sat down and she called for champagne. We were brought glasses and started to discuss the wedding. She was interested in any ideas I might have for it, and I knew that I would have to follow certain protocol for it. She seemed excited for the wedding. We were discussing the gala when someone came into the room.

"Ah, Charles, I am glad you are here." she said as we both stood up. He greeted and then bowed to me. I shook my head and stopped him.

"I'm not royalty." I said and he chuckled.

"Not yet, my dear, but I understand you will be." he said and I gave a small smile as the Queen chuckled.

"Iris, I have asked Charles here to help get you ready for tomorrow night. I have some dresses brought over, and we are going to get you looking like royalty for your debut." The queen said and I nodded. I wasn't really sure what to say as we all went down a set of back stairs and into a room that can only be described as a make over spa room. I saw things for hair, nails, clothes, shoes, and anything you might need. I saw a rack of dresses sitting in front of a small platform and mirror to see every angle.

"Let's get more champagne and try on dresses." The queen said as a few more people walked inside. Lady Tee came in and she immediately hugged me. I was glad to see her.

"I am so glad it's you." she said and I chuckled as I was handed champagne. She groaned and smirked.

"Soon enough... I won't be breastfeeding for forever." she said as she was handed a tea.

"Iris, this is Trish, your Lady's maid, she has worked for us for a long time and will be here to help you through all of this." she said as a middle aged blonde woman walked in with a big smile and I immediately felt fat because she seemed so in shape. She curtsy to me and I tried to stop her, but Tee stopped me.

"Don't fight it, Iris." she said and I nodded as Trish lead me over to the rack of dresses. The gala was basically my first step into British royalty and I would have to make it count. I knew that making it count with a black eye wouldn't be fun, but I had a feeling that would make that disappear somehow. The dresses were beautiful and probably more expensive than anything I have ever owned. I tried on some of every color and style, but I fell in love with a Marchesa Notte V-Neck Velvet Burnout Lace trim gown in an emerald color. They thought it would look the best with my hair color and skin complexion. I loved the color and that it was simple, but elegant at the same time. I had been paired with open toe Johnny Choo black Lancer suede pumps, and a black clutch or as Tee showed me a way to cover an clevage from cameras.

I was changing behind a screen with Trish's help when I heard people greeting Finn. I changed back into my clothes and came out to see Fergal and Karl talking to everyone. He immediately smiled at me.

"I do believe it's time to call it for the day." The queen said as I was given final instructions for tonight and told when I would be brought over tomorrow. We finished up and I left with Karl, Fergal, and Tee. We arrived back at Kensington Palace and the boys were happy to see Fergal and their father. I went with Tee to see Cash. I knew that she was glad to have him in her arms and not inside of her anymore.

"He's absolutely adorable." I said as she handed me him and I began to bounce him as he looked around.

"You seem natural." she said and I chuckled.

"Maybe one day... I have to survive being announced first." I said and she sighed.

"I'm not going to lie and say that everyone will automatically love you. You will be judged, you will be hated, but you will overcome." she said and I nodded. I knew all of this, but that wasn't mean that I was ready to deal with it.

Tee took Cash with us to the sitting room as we waited for dinner. They were watching the telly and it was talking about Fergal's girlfriend, the gala, and baby Cash. We were making jokes and I was actually glad that they didn't take it seriously. I knew that I just had to remember to breathe.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	24. Gala

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

I woke up the next day and got ready to leave. I was going to get ready with Tee and Paige for the gala tonight. Luke was going to be with Paige, and it was my big announcement. They hadn't decided if they wanted to announce the engagement yet, and I was alright with that. I was already nervous as we pulled up to get Tee. She happily got in the car and hugged both of us.

"I am so happy to have a ladies day." she said and I nodded. She had her lady's maid, Amy, ride with mine in the car following us. Paige was overwhelmed, but seemed to be excited. I knew that the British really valued their monarchy and it was probably strange to see them in a normal setting. We went to a private spa to be pampered and get ready for tonight.

We had skin care done, and now we were sitting in a private crystal steam room. Tee was enjoying it as Paige and I were talking about tonight. I was getting more nervous by the hour.

"I hope that I don't do something embarrassing." I said and Tee chuckled.

"You will... we all have." she said and I smirked.

"I called an ambassador a bad name trying to talk to him in his native tongue at my first state dinner." she said and we all chuckled as we sipped on water and added more steam to the room.

"The key is to just focus on Fergal and yourself. You need to enjoy it and don't worry so much about whatever else thinks. They are going to judge you regardless." Tee said and I nodded.

"I honestly never realized how hard it was to be a monarchy." Paige admitted and Tee chuckled.

"It's not hard because you get to do amazing things especially in charity work, but you are constantly judged... and wait until they try to get a baby watch on you and Fergal." Tee said and I felt my eye get wide. I hadn't even thought that everyone will be watching us for a family. I sighed and shook my head.

"I just want the announcement part over with so that we can move on to the next step. We are going out of town tonight." I said.

"Where are you going?" Tee asked me and I shrugged.

"I haven't found out yet. Fergal wants to keep it a surprise. I literally had to pack everything." I said and Paige chuckled because she had come over to help me.

"Did you pack that thing?" she asked me and i felt myself blush.

"I did, but I doubt I will use it." I said and Tee raised an eyebrow.

"What did you pack?" she asked me and felt myself get more embarrassed.

"I... um... got a nice bra and panties set... in case... ya know." I was saying and they both chuckled at me.

"I am surprised you and Fergal haven't yet." she said and I shrugged.

"I actually don't know how. I have never done that." I said and they both looked at me with shock.

"Really?" Paige asked me and I nodded.

"I put my career first, and always said that I would find the right guy. I hadn't until Fergal." I said and they both still looked surprised.

"I think it's great." Paige said and I gave a small smile as Tee nodded.

We kept on talking about different things and moved to getting our nails and eyebrows fixed for tonight. I had my nails painted a nude color since I was already told to start following certain guidelines for royalty. Tee chose a pale pink color for herself, and Paige went with a pretty dark purple. We had our toes done, did final skin care, and we taken to get our hair and make up done. We only had a few hours before the gala now. We grabbed a small lunch, before heading to Kensington Palace. Paige and I had to be ready before Tee because we had to be there early.

Fergal POV

I got ready with Karl when Tee walked up to us and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked her and she nodded. She looked very nice in a light blue gown, and I couldn't wait to see what Iris was going to wear tonight. I knew that we were going on a trip tonight and I was going to surprise her. I just hoped that she liked it and I wanted her to get to travel, or do things that she wanted to do. We would have busy schedules as royalty, but I wanted her to have some fun as well.

We left as Luke drove us to the gala. I knew that he was looking forward to seeing Paige tonight.

"Nervous?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Not because of the gala, but because Iris is officially going to be presented as my girlfriend... and then shortly, my fiance. I'm more worried about her." I said and Luke nodded.

"She will be fine. She loves you and understands what she is getting into." he said and I nodded.

The traffic got heavier as we got to the museum. I arrived last and went inside to meet everyone. We were going to look at the exhibit first and then present it to the nation. I walked in and Paige gave me a small smile as Luke went to stand beside her.

"You look nice, Finn." Tee said and I smiled as I looked around.

"She's in the exhibit with the Queen. She looks very nice tonight." Karl said and I smirked.

"I'm hoping for some us time on this trip." I said and he nodded. He got ready to say something when they motioned for our attention. The Queen, King, Iris, and the curator came out greet everyone. Iris looked amazing with her hair pulled back in loose curls and her dress looked amazing. She had definately stepped up for tonight.

"I would like the royal family to join us for a walk through the monarchy and then we will invite everyone else." the curstor said. We walked up and I stopped next to Iris.

"You look beautiful." I said and kissed her cheek and a flash went off. I was so glad that we always had staged paperazzi. We walked through the exhibit and it was beautiful. I was happy about what she had done with the family items. I stopped when I saw my Mother's wedding dress with a picture of their wedding day.

"That will be us soon." I whispered to her and she smiled. We caught back up to the rest of the family, and they were all impressed.

"Iris, this is fantastic. You are wonderful at capturing the true meaning of our monarchy." The King said and she smiled at him.

We walked out and I gave the speech about the exhibit to formally open it. I gave praise to the family, the nation, and to Iris. We took some formal photos and people started to wander through it. I was enjoying talking to everyone and they all loved it. Iris was popular with all the partons and doner as well as the Lords, Dukes, and most of Parliment.

"You did wonderful." I said as she grabbed her things. The donations were up and everyone was happy with it for the positive PR for the family.

"Ready to go?" I said and she nodded. We told everyone goodbye before we headed to the airport with Luke and Adrian. I hoped that she enjoyed where we were going.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	25. First part of the trip

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

We walked to the plane and were greeted by the staff. They already had our bags, and were just waiting on us. I spoke to them while Iris sat down and champagne was brought to us. Luke and Adrian were double checking things as I made sure when we would be there. I was excited to spend some time with Iris. I had a few stops planned for us.

"Do you want to know where we are going or be surprised?" I asked her.

"You decide. I'm just glad that we get to be together." she said and I smiled at her.

"I'm just glad you gave me a heads up about what to pack." she said as I sipped on the champagne and I chuckled at her.

We sipped on champagne as the plane took off. I watched her yawn and knew that it was time to get some sleep. I showed her where she could change and realized that we had never actually spent the night together. We had never done anything outside of having lot of people around us. The times we went to her apartment we still had Luke outside the door. She came back out in some yoga pants and a fitted t-shirt. I smiled and gave her a light kiss.

"Would you prefer to sleep separate?" I asked her and she blushed.

"I.. um... need to talk to you about that." she said and I pulled her into the bedroom suite of the plane. I closed the door as Luke and Adrian were eating something in the galley.

"What is it? Nothing will change my opinion of you." I said as I pulled her to sit on the bed. She looked very nervous and I felt that this was something she needed to say, so I wasn't going to stop her.

Iris POV

I watched as Finn waited for me to tell him what I was nervous about... and it was obvious that I was nervous.

"I have never slept with a guy... let alone shared a bed with one for even a night. I have only have one boyfriend, and I am..." I was rambling when Finn kissed me. I immediately stopped and he pulled away with a smirk.

"Iris, I wouldn't care that you had slept with many guys. I might ask you to get tested, but I love you for whatever has brought you to this point." he said with a smirk and I felt more comfortable with him.

"But, that does mean that I will take into consideration more things that I did a few seconds ago. I want to be absolutely sure when you are for the first time since this is something that is yours to give away. I want you to tell me if I ever start to scare you, or if I need to go slower. I love you, Iris, and I will not let this be a bad experience for you." he said and I smiled. He did understand.

"That's why I'm so hesitant to kiss you sometimes, because I don't know what I'm doing." I admitted and he kissed my forehead.

"We have all the time in the world to perfect it." he said and I chuckled.

We fell asleep watching a movie and it was actually nice to be curled up in his arms. I woke up when Luke told us we had about an hour until we landed.

Finn POV

I didn't want to let her out of my arms when we woke up, but we needed to get ready. I just hoped that she enjoyed the first stop. I hadn't told her where we were going or for how long, but I knew that I was just happy to have the time alone with her. She showered in the bathroom and I showered after her. She was in jeans, a button up shirt, and some boots. I jeans, a polo, and van sneakers. I put on a hat and she smiled at me.

"You ready to see some place new?" I asked her and she nodded as we touched down. The finally opened the door and I held her hand as we walked out.

"Welcome to Japan." I said and she gasped.

"How did you know?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"I saw the map in your flat of where you had been and assumed the hearts were were you really wanted to go or liked going. I love Japan, and wanted you to be able to enjoy it like I do." I said and she smiled at me as we all go into a waiting car. We were obviously in the country, but I had asked to keep it quiet. I knew that only a few people would know where we were staying and for how long.

"This is amazing, Fergal." she said as we rode through Japan and I watched as she took in all the sights. We arrived house we had rented for the week. We were staying in Azabu near the embassy in case of any emergencies. The staff took our things in to the house, while Luke and Adrian told us what was going to happen, protocol, and anything else we needed to know. I had a cell phone in case of emergencies, and we had our correct paperwork with us.

We went to get some late breakfast and I wanted her to enjoy going wherever she wanted to go. I was going to take her to a few places that meant something to me. I just hoped she enjoyed it because this might be the last time we got a trip like this until after we were married. I wanted to enjoy my time with her.

Iris POV

We had been in Japan a few nights, and Finn had already told me that we were going to head somewhere else in a few days. I was excited again, but I was having fun as we sat on top of a building and enjoying beer with his friends. Fergal had shown me so much. We had eaten amazing food, visit historical sights, done things he wanted to do to show me things, and I was just amazed that this part of life existed. We were drinking when someone took a picture of us and Luke got upset. He requested they delete it, but they had uploaded it to social media, so we had to leave immediately. They didn't want anyone to know where we were for too long.

"I'm sorry." Fergal said as we drove back to the place we were staying, and I brushed it off.

"Not worried about it. I am having fun." I said and he smiled at me.

We made it back and he put on a movie for us to watch while Luke and Adrian told them what was going on with the picture. I never realized how much could happen from one picture, one comment, or someone just being around you. We really had to be aware of everything we did... it was already exhausting. I was laying next to Fergal on the bed when I looked up at him. I really wanted to kiss him. He looked down at me and smirked.

"You don't have to ask permission." he said as if he could read my mind. I pressed my lips to him and slowly turned over as he pulled me closer to him. He slowly ran his hands up and down my back before settling on my hips. I hand my hands on his shoulders as he slowly probed my mouth with his tongue. I moaned at the feeling and he pulled me closer to him. He turned us over to where he was hovering over me when someone knocked on the door. He let out a growl, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Sir, you are needed out here... Iris too." Luke said through the door and he sighed. He placed a quick kiss to my lips before pulling us off the bed. He took my hand as we walked out and Luke handed him something. He looked at it and sighed.

"We are leaving Japan, tonight." he said and I looked confused until he showed me the paper. They had a credible threat and the King had told us to leave the country asap. I nodded as we quickly packed up before heading to the airport. I was already excited to see where we were heading next.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	26. Colorado

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

We were woken up about an hour until our arrival. We had flown all night, and I honestly had no idea where we were going.

"Excited?" he asked me and I nodded. He had told me that it was going to be colder, so I put on jeans, a sweater, and boots. He was in jeans, a sweater, and some boots. He put on his ball cap as we excited the plane. I walked out, looked around, and gasped. He had flown me home.

"I'm home?" I asked him and he smiled as me as he budged me down the stairs. I forced my feet to walk to the waiting car. They had rented a chalet outside of Denver near Evergreen. I lived in Lakewood, outside of Denver, and he had brought me home. We drove up to a charming, secluded chalet that was near the town. Luke and Adrian were staying on one side of the chalet and we were on the other side. I knew that people here knew who Fergal was, so this would be interesting. He sat down after we went inside the chalet and looked at me.

"Are you alright, Iris?" he asked me and I let out a breath.

"Yeah, I um... I wasn't expecting to come back... now." I said and he looked at me.

"Your family..." he was saying and I took his hands in mine.

"Fergal, we don't have the best relationship... my parents don't much talk to me anymore. They were unhappy that I took a job in England, and I never lived up to my older sister. She was already the better one. She was popular in high school, blonde, prom queen, and things like that... I was the opposite. I played soccer, I got straight A's, and I didn't care about being popular." I said as his brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you might want to see them... maybe tell them about us." he said and I sighed. I knew that he had great intentions, but this wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to tell my parents over the phone, and them tell me they wouldn't be attending. They would never ask or believe me and now I was fine with that.

"I know... and I understand that... but my family it's great. They will probably ask you if I paid you, or try and use my relationship with you for fame." I said and he sighed.

"I never meant to upset you. I just thought you wanted to come home." he said and I nodded. I had told him about it, talked about it, and showed him on a map. I had showed him pictures that were all over my flat, but it was always with rose colored glasses. I never expected him to come here.

"I... thank you for considering me." I finally said and he smiled at me.

"We don't have to see them if you don't want to see them." he said and I nodded.

"We should, but we can't tell them we are engaged." I said and he smiled at me. He kissed my forehead and suggested that we go for a hike. I smiled as we told Luke and Adrian. Adrian had fallen asleep, so Luke was going to go with us. We had fun and made it back that afternoon. Luke told Adrian it was his turn to nap and he was going to go with us to grab some lunch at a local brewery.

"I like this." Fergal said as we sipped on pints and I chuckled.

"We don't have to see them if you don't want to see them." he said and I sighed.

"I have to grow up some time." I said and he chuckled.

"I'm happy to grow up with you." he said and I smiled at him.

Fergal POV

We had fun in Colorado, and she scheduled a dinner with her family the night we were leaving. I knew that she was dreading it and I felt awful to have done this to her. She was taking this very well, and I had no doubt that she would make an excellent queen one day. We had told them to meet us at the Buckhorn Exchange and we were paying. She had to argue that she was going to pay, but they finally agreed to go. She was dressed in a pink wrap dress, and I was in khakis, a button up blakc shirt, and boots. Luke and Adrian had also gotten a table at the same time and were going to be near by in case.

"You look beautiful." I told her as we left for the restaurant. She smiled at me and I kissed her softly.

"I have the perfect thing for you." I said and she looked at me strange. I held out a diamond necklace. I smiled as her eyes got huge and I put it around her neck.

"Thank you, Fergal." she said and kissed my softly as she touched it. I had gotten a white gold chain with a single line of diamonds hanging from a small knot in the front. We pulled up and I helped her out as we walked inside. She immediately walked over to a woman and hugged her.

"Father." she said to a man who was huge. He was tall with broad shoulders, and a bushy beard.

"This is my boyfriend, Finn." she said and I held out my hand to her father. He looked me up and down before finally shaking my hand.

"She paid you didn't she?" a blonde woman with too much make up on next to her father asked her. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, I am really her boyfriend, and in love with her." I said and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Finn, this is my mother Rose, and my sister Bianca." she said and I shook both their hands.

"You look familiar and you talk funny." Bianca said and I chuckled. Iris squeezed my hand and I kissed her forehead.

"I get that a lot." I said and Iris smirked.

We sat down and ordered. They made fun of everything she did, and how she reacted. They had comments for everything, and she just sat there after awhile. We were eating, and I felt horrible that I had brought her into this.

"I wish you would just admit that you were paid to be here. She isn't good enough to get someone like you. Iris was never able to do anything right." her mother said and I had enough. I pulled out some money and handed it to the waiter. I told them that they were done here, and to keep the change.

"Let me tell you something before we leave about your daughter. I love Iris with everything I have. I have been in love with her since I saw her as she created an exhibit that was commission by the royal family of the United Kingdom. She has a wonderful job over there, and just got an immediate promotion. She is so much better than the fuck ups you all are and want her to be because you can't imagine leaving the little hell hole you call home." I said and Iris looked surprised at my little outburst.

"Oh, and the reason I looked familiar is because I'm Prince Finn, and Iris is my girlfriend. She will be royalty one day, and you will be the family that isn't allowed around." I said as I stood up. They all looked surprised as Iris and I left. Luke and Adrian quickly followed us out as we got into the car.

"I am so..." I was apologizing as Iris kissed me. I was taken back, but pulled her closer.

"Thank you so much... no one has ever stood up for me." she said and I kissed her again.

"I am sorry that I brought you here." I said as I pulled her closer to me.

"It's ok, you didn't know." she said and I smiled at her forgiveness.

"We never have to come back." I said and she chuckled.

"Perfect." she said and I smiled at her as we arrived back at the private airport.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	27. Privacy

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

We flew to our last destination which was a home they owned in northern Scotland. I was excited because I had wanted to come back here. I had been during University once and loved it. The highlands were beautiful, and Fergal said this is the place he used to come when he was younger during holidays with his father. He and Karl used to hunt up here. We arrived in the late afternoon, and they were already preparing dinner. Karl and Lady Tee were meeting us up here in a few days. We still had a few more days just to ourselves. Luke and Adrian seemed happy to be back in the UK.

"Come on, I will show you around." Fergal said as the staff took our things to the room he requested. He took my hand and began showing me around. I was surprised at the size of it. They had rooms for everything. I was a bit surprised at the room with all the stuffed animals, and trophies, but Fergal just laughed at me. I was walking with him when I caught sight of the gardens and stopped. He smiled and kissed my temple.

"We can walk through them after dinner." he said and I smiled before kissing him. I could kiss him every day. He finished the tour as they told us that dinner was prepared. We walked into a huge dining hall and they had set two places for us at the ends. I looked down the long row table and he chuckled.

"Can we please be moved to the smaller dining area?" he asked them and they started to take things up to move them.

"It's fine." I said and he shook his head as he pulled me with him. We went into a side room with a smaller round table that had large windows that overlooked the grounds. We were served and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said as we started to eat. We were talking about travels and the future when Luke came into the room.

"I do apologize, sir, but your father." he said and handed him a phone. He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I was looking out the window as Luke sat in the extra chair.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I chuckled as I looked at him. I had known Luke the entire time I had been in London and I felt like we were friends most days. I knew that he still had his job, but Luke had always been nice to me.

"I am... overwhelmed." I admitted and he chuckled.

"We all are." he confirmed and I laughed. We were talking about the house when Fergal came back in and sat down. Luke left and I looked at Fergal. He looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he ran a hand over his face.

"Family drama." he mumbled and I nodded not knowing if I should push the issue. I was going to be in the family, but I wasn't sure what I was really supposed to know. I put my hand over his and he gave a small smile.

"Stephanie was seen drinking out, and they caught her in an unflattering light." he said and I nodded. I knew that he didn't care for her, and she didn't have the best reputation with the the public, so I imagined that this would be a problem.

"I'm sorry." I finally said and he nodded.

"They want me to go to Edinburgh tomorrow for the opening of a public work. I tried to fight it, but the king is insisting since I'm one of the popular royal members." he said and I chuckled.

"It's because you are hot." I said as I sipped on wine and he laughed at me.

"Well, would you like to go to Edinburgh tomorrow?" he asked me and I smiled.

"I would love that." I said and he chuckled.

We finished eating, and decided to watch a move instead of the gardens because it started to rain. I fell asleep on his shoulder, and couldn't have been happier. I just hoped that it lasted.

Finn POV

We got up the next morning and headed to Edinburgh. I was ready to get this over so I could spend more time with Iris. I hated that I had to break from our vacation, but I knew this would help us prepare for our future.

I arrived as Iris stayed with Luke on the side. I finished everything, took some photos, and give some statements to the press. We left and headed to the castle. I was going to show her the city.

We went to Colannades at Signet Library for lunch and drinks. I had a nice room reserved for us and we were looking over the city.

"This is amazing." Iris said and I kissed her. We were watching the street below when Luke walked into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you, but your father is on the phone." he said and I ran hand over my face before taking the phone. I spoke to him for a few minutes before hanging up.

"We have to return to London tomorrow." I said and she nodded.

"We have an issue." I said and she put her drink down.

"They spotted your ring, and we will be annoucing it tomorrow." I said and she pursed her lips.

"I am sorry... I should have taken it off." she said and I quickly stood up to pull her to me. I kissed her and shook my head.

"It is not your fault." I said and she nodded.

We finished up and headed to a residence we had in the city. I had them bring a bottle of wine and leave us alone. I lit a fire in the fireplace and pulled her with me on the sofa.

"Fergal... Im so sorry... I know we.." she was saying and I pressed my lips to hers. She gasped and pressed herself closer to me. I began to kiss down her throat as she let out a light moan.

"Im not going to push you, but I want our last night to be just us." I said as I pulled away and she bit her lip. She stood up, kicked off her shoes, and walked to the door. She requested pillows and blankets. I watched as they quickly brought them to her. She thanked them, shut the door, and came back to me. She spread the blankets on the floor and the pillows. She slipped off her dress and I felt my heart race as she stood before me in a blue matching bra and underwear set.

"Im not saying that will happen, but at least cuddle." she said as she turned on the telly. I quickly pulled the shirt off, stripped to my boxers, and laid down beside her. I pulled her to me as 'Love Actually' came on. I normally wouldnt like cuddling, but with her... just holding her was perfect for our last private night.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	28. Preparing for Change

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

We flew back to London the next morning and went straight to Buckingham Palace. The rumors were already rampant and she had talked to the curator this morning about resigning her position. They had sent someone to Paige to get her items. We walked into the room and were taken straight to the King and Queen. I looked at Fergal and he took my hand as the door was open for us. The Queen immediately pulled me in for a hug as the King hugged Fergal. I know they would never admit that Fergal was their favorite grandson, but it was obvious behind closed doors.

"I have waited for this day when you would be happy." The king told Fergal, and then moved to hug me. I was glad they had accepted and encouraged our engagement so well. I just worried about the public and what they would think of me. I didn't want to be the reason that they began to turn on their monarchy.

"Iris, we need to discuss your family." the Queen said as they motioned for us to sit down and I glanced at Fergal.

"I have spoken to them recently, and have no intentions of including them in anything. I will also warn you that they will probably cause some type of issue with this." I said and she nodded.

"We will deal with them when we need to deal with them. We are only happy to have you in the family." The king said as they brought us tea. I was happy to have their support on this, and a few more people joined us. Luke, Adrian, Charles, Hunter, Stephanie, Karl, Lady Tee, the Prime Minister, and a few other people were there so they could officially announce the engagement. They had picked a few locations that we could announce it tomorrow morning. They would announce it, we would have photographs from the press, and then do official engagement pictures in the following weeks. They wanted us to go ahead and decide a wedding date. I looked at Fergal and he squeezed my hand. I knew that most people had weeks to months to decide on a date. We finally decided on a fall wedding, and chose September 19th. I had just under 6 months to prepare for his wedding. We talked about a few more things, and I was going to go with Lady Tee and Charles to pick out my outfit for tomorrow.

"Stephanie, would you like to help me?" I asked her and they all looked a little surprised given the events that had happened between us, but I was trying to be nice. I wanted this to be easy for everyone. She gave a smile and got up to leave with us. Fergal kissed my temple and whispered 'Thanks' before I left with them to go to Kensington Palace. They had dresses brought to another cottage on the ground of Kensington that they used for archives, and studies. They could also host small dinner parties in there.

"Champagne." Stephanie told the footman as we walked into a larger room that had dresses, shoes, and many different accessories. I let out a breath and they all chuckled.

"Oh, Ms. Mason, I have someone here for you." Adrian said a second later and I looked at him. I saw Paige behind me and I smiled as she walked over and hugged me.

"I am glad you are here." I said and she smiled at me.

"I am working for you again." she said and I looked at her strange.

"I had her offered a job as your personal secretary to work with Trish." a voice said and I turned to see the Queen and Trish walking in behind us.

"Thank you." I said and hugged Paige. I knew that she was making this easier for me as I transition and began to do royal duties.

"Now, we will pick out an outfit, and then we will set out your schedule." Trish said and I nodded.

"Stephanie, what did you wear your you announcement?" I asked her and she told me about her blue dress, and then Tee told me her outfit. I wanted something that wasn't like theirs. I wanted something completely different. I tried on many outfits, and some looked good, but it wasn't the statement I was going for in the announcement. Finn was going to wear a charcoal suit, so I wanted something that played to it, but stood out. I was going to do this, and some of it was going to be on my terms.I finally settled on a light pink dress with three-quarter sleeves, a round neck, it landed right below the knee, and had a bow knot in the front to make it more form fitting. I paired it with nude pumps, and we decided to leave my hair down. I was happy with the choice, and everyone agreed with me.

"I like it, now we need to decide the outfit for the engagement portraits." The Queen said and Charles started to bring out another set of dresses.

I tried on more dresses and we opted for a formal setting. Fergal would wear a navy suit like his father and Karl wore for their portraits, and I chose a creme colored dress with navy accents. I was happy with my choices and so was everyone else.

Stephanie had an appearance that afternoon and left after agreeing that the outfits were perfect. Charles was going to continue to get things ready for tomorrow and be in touch with the royal photographer. Lady Tee had to go check on Cash, and attend an event at the boys school. I knew that she was excited and Karl was going to meet her there. Trish, Paige, the Queen, and her person secretary, Nicole, were going to set down and begin to create my schedule. I was going to have princess lessons twice a week, do one royal event with a member of the family once a month for the next 6 months, and began to work with the historical society as my charity. Fergal had chosen to work with the Children's hospital, and I was given the historical society based on my past and work with the museum.

My schedule filled up extremely fast before Paige and I headed back to the my flat. We pulled up and people were camping out everywhere. Paige and I looked at each other as Adrian drove us around to the back. We ran inside before anyone saw us. I sat down and Paige started laughing at me.

"So much for just being an American in London." Paige said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, my plans didn't actually go as planned." I admitted and she nodded.

"Do you regret it?" she asked me and I let out a breath.

"No, I love him." I said and she smiled at me.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	29. Announced

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

I woke up the next morning and got ready. I was getting a make over at Kensington because they wanted me to be perfect when we announced the engagement. I walked in with Trish and Paige, but I was glad to see Tee there. She hugged me.

"You ready?" she asked me and I nodded.

"As much as I can be." I said and she chuckled before Charles appeared and pulled me with him to get ready. I was listening to music and Tee was talking to me as Paige and Trish began to take in how the reactions were since they had released it to the media about 15 minutes ago.

"Overwhelmingly positive." Trish said and Paige nodded in agreement.

"You guys are lying." I said and they both laughed as they shook their heads no. Tee turned on the telly as they finished my hair and started on my make up. They were flashing the pictures they had of me and Fergal, which were few and mostly running away in cars, and discussing it. They seemed to be nice about it, but I was still waiting. I knew that being an American was probably going to be the biggest thing against me.

We finished as Fergal came to get me. He was in a charcoal suit and black tie. He looked handsome and he smiled when he saw me in the dress I had chosen. I smiled and finally looked in the mirror. My hair was pulled up in a formal do without a hair out of place.

"You look beautiful." he said and kissed me before taking my hand.

"Welcome to the family, officially... and finally." Karl said and he walked up and hugged me.

"Thank you." I said as he wrapped an arm around Tee. They had an appearance together today at the new playground that was built in London. Tee hugged me before Finn and I walked out and were escorted by Luke and Adrian to the gardens where the press would be getting their first look at me. We arrived and the cameras were flashing as they asked a few questions about our future. I let Fergal answer the questions unless it was directed at me. We stayed there for about 15 minutes before being taken back to Fergal's cottage. He had to be at an event, and I had to start princess lessons.

"Oh, we have a BBC interview in three nights." Trish said and Fergal's new personal secretary, Noam, nodded in agreement. Noam and Fergal had grown up together, and Fergal seemed happy to be rid of his old secretary, Wade. Wade was throughly British and had opposed Fergal marrying me... and had the nerve to tell him. Wade had been replaced by a substitute, but now Noam was his full time secretary.

"Come on, Iris, we have to be at the palace." Trish said as she and Paige stood up. I kissed Fergal and left with them. We arrived and the crowds of people had grown outside of Buckingham Palace. We went in through the side and made it inside without being seen. I was taken to the Queen's study, and promptly show inside.

"Wonderfully done, dear... you look amazing." she said and I smiled.

I spent the next 3 hours learning things, listening to the Queen, and seeing how their daily life really ran. She was interrupted once at least every 30 minutes, and even had a surprise visit from the king. We finished up and went to lunch with the Queen before heading to my new flat. They had moved my things into a residence that was easier to guard for now. I walked inside and found that all my things were in good places, and I magically had more clothes than I had before. They were all nice, neat, and things that I could never afford. I started to work on correspondence with the Tower when Paige brought me my phone.

"It's your mother." she said and I sighed. I knew that this moment would come, but I expected it sooner so I would have been with someone and could have avoided it a little longer.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us you were engaged?" she screamed and me as I held the phone out to preserve my hearing.

"Well, you all were too busy making me look bad to him that I wasn't able to tell you, but you know now." I said curtly and I heard her scoff at me.

"That is no way to treat your mother." Mom said and I laughed, which I knew would make her more mad, but I didn't care.

"Iris... you listen to me..." she was saying and I got tired of it.

"No, Mother, you fucking listen. I am happy, I am thousands of miles away from you, and I don't give a shit anymore. Have a nice day." I said and hung up before handing the phone back to a surprised Paige.

"If she or any of my family ever calls again... take a message. I don't care." I said and Paige hugged me before letting me finish the email I was writing to the Tower to set up a meeting time. I finally finished my email, and changed into the one pair of jeans that I found in my wardrobe. I guess that was the nice way of saying that I should probably start dressing up more.

"Iris, Fergal is here. I am heading out for the day. I will see you in the morning." Trish said as I finished changing. I thanked her and walked out to find Fergal checking his mobile. He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.

"How was your first day as official princess to be?" he asked me as we sat down on the sofa and turned on the telly.

"Great, except Trish and Paige won't tell me how things are... and my mother called." I said and he looked at me surprised.

"So... how did that go?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"Um... I told her to fuck off pretty much." I said and chuckled after I fully realized what I had done. He looked impressed and kissed me. I slid my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. He seemed surprised at first, but pulled me into his lap as his hand ran up and down the outside of the thigh. We dueled for control of the kiss until Adrian walked in saying my name. We pulled apart and I hid myself in Fergal's neck as Adrian stammered for a second realizing he had interrupting something.

"It's alright, what is it?" Fergal asked him and I finally looked up and probably was the same color as a tomato.

"Here." he said and handed me a piece of paper before quickly leaving. I looked at it and rolled my eyes. Fergal took it and chuckled. I had asked Adrian to be honest about how the people were reacting, and had had.

"Well, at least people are only upset because you looked nervous... and are American." he said and I kissed him again.

"Glad it's not for something huge..." I said sarcastically before he threw the paper over his shoulder and began tickling me. I was laughing and squealing to get away when he pulled me in for a kiss. I was fully straddling him as his hands ran up my back and I moaned as our tongues dueled again. I pushed my hips against his and he moaned at the contact before Luke walked in on us.

"Finn, it's your father." he said and then stopped when he saw us kissing. I sighed and realized it was just part of it as I took the phone and handed it to Fergal. He chuckled and talked to his father while I went to get a bottle of wine for us. I guess I would have to get used to people always being around from now on.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	30. Self Defense

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I walked into the training room at Windsor for a self defense class as part of my princess lessons. Paige and Trish had instructed me to wear work out clothes, and of course they had some provided for me. I knew the Queen was serious about this because she wanted me doing these once a week, and everyone had to have them. They were for getting out of or reacting to bad situations. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I was taken surprise as someone grabbed my shoulder. I had studied Jui Jitsu for years, and my training kicked in. I grabbed the wrist, twisted it, and tossed him over me. He landed with a hard thud, and I was surprised to see a woman looking up at me with an amused look.

"I'm so sorry... I just reacted." I said and she chuckled as she got up.

"No, that's what you have to do. I am impressed. I take it you studied?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I have a black belt in jiu jitsu. My mother enrolled me in it when I was younger because I kept getting beat up. I stayed with it, and paid my own way by working in the dojo in high school. I finally got it right before I left for college. I have kept up until I moved here, because I have been preoccupied." I told her and she nodded.

"I am Becky, and I'm supposed to be training you, but I think I will go ahead and hand you off to Joe. I have nothing to teach you since you already know the holds and techniques." she said and I chuckled.

"It was nice to meet you." I said and she smiled as she motioned for me to hold on for a second. A larger man came in a few second later and looked at me.

"You think she's trained?" he asked Becky, who nodded and he smirked. He walked over and acted like he was going to shake my hand, but instead he grabbed my arm. I reacted and got out of it. I performed a leg sweep, and once he was down I put him into a sleeper hold. I didn't want to hurt anyone. He kept on fighting, but I held my ground, even when he laid down on the ground to try and get me to let go since he was a bigger guy. I held my own, and finally tapped. I let go and he rolled off. I sat up and he started to clap.

"I am impressed... I'm not a small man, but you held on." he said and I place a small smile as I tried to catch my breath.

"We will work on the things that you weren't taught. I am going to focus on dealing with terrorist, kidnappings, guns, and things like that." he said and I nodded.

"Becky, would you mind staying around? It's nice to have a woman around... and maybe be a workout buddy?" I asked her. She looked surprised, but nodded.

"Yeah, I would like that... I don't have many women friends who can do that." she admitted and I smiled at her.

I spent the next hour with Joe working on different things about kidnappings. He was showing me different hold that I hadn't learned anymore. I was working on them, and got out of one when I heard someone applauding. We all looked to see Fergal and Karl watching us.

"Iris, how is Joe treating you?" Fergal asked as he walked over and greeted Joe. They seemed like old friends.

"Good?" I answered as Joe chuckled.

"She's already trained... she has a black belt in jiu jitsu." Joe told Fergal and he looked at me in surprised. Becky was nodding in agreement.

"Prove it." Fergal said and I looked at him strange as he pulled off his coat, his tie, untucked his shirt, and rolled up his sleeves.

"What... no. I don't want to fight you." I said and he chuckled.

"Fergal, careful... she's trained." Becky warned him as I was laughing while trying to get away from him.

I finally gave in as he swept my legs and mounted my hips. I got out of it and turned it into an armbar. He finally tapped and rolled over to stand up. He was breathing heavy and surprised. I went to help him up, but he pulled me back down. We were wrestling around when a loud pop sounded in the room. I felt the pain shoot through my arm and everyone froze. I cried out and Finn scrambled off me. I sat up and knew instantly that it was out of place. I quickly rotated it back into place and Finn had already called for help.

"Clear the room." Luke said as Joe, Karl, Becky, and AJ quickly scrambled out of the room. Finn was sitting with me as I was trying to catch my breath from the intense pain.

"I am so sorry." he said and kissed my forehead as I chuckled.

"I guess you have a career as a wrestler if this royalty thing doesn't work out." I joked and he laughed at me as the doctor came in a few minutes later. He took my to the clinic on site and x-rayed it. I was glad to see that it wasn't really broken or nothing torn. I was just going to be sore once he checked to make sure it was back in place. I was given a sling, and something for the meds as Finn walked be to the main parlor.

"I am so sorry." he said again and I chuckled.

"I kind of liked wrestling with you." I admitted and he blushed red. He started to say something as we walked in the room but his father, Karl, and Tee were waiting for us. Karl handed both of us glasses of whiskey. I didn't even ask anymore, because it seemed that was their go to drinks.

"You are already trying to kill her?" Hunter joked and he shot him a look as Tee hugged me.

"Training accident?" she asked me and I smirked as I looked at Finn.

"Let's just say they will have some epic matches in the bedroom." Karl joked and I turned bright red as Finn choked on his drink as he took a sip.

"Well, Iris, let's go get ready for dinner tonight." she said and I nodded. Paige and Trish had both reminded me, but I had forgotten after the excitement of this afternoon.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	31. Important Steps

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

I groaned as I got out of bed. My shoulder was still sore a few days after the incident and Fergal felt horrible. He sent a dozen roses yesterday, twice. We were going with Karl and Tee for a short trip of Scotland and to celebrate something... I wasn't really listening when she was telling me as Trish instructed them what to pack for me. My new flat wasn't exactly just mine. Trish and Paige also lived here.

I got dressed, and was taken to the train station. I was excited that we were riding on a train and the royal photographer was going the ride with us since the public wanted more access to the princes. They were happy the image and popularity of the royal family was a good one. I arrived and was escorted onto the train by Adrian with Paige following me. She was going with me since Trish had requested time for a personal event. Fergal kissed me as the camera went off, and he gave me a small smirk.

We did a small photo of us standing on the back of the train as it leaving. I was kind of excited because it was my first real trip with my new family. They were taken to their car and we stayed in ours. Finn and I were on oneside of the car, while Karl and Tee were on the other.

"Come on... bar." Tee said and I smirked because she could drink now. I gave Finn a smirk and followed her. The guys were right behind me. We walked into a car that had sofas, comfy chairs, a bar, and a poker table. The top of the car was windows and you could see the sky and scenery. We got our drinks and sat at the poker table. The guys started smoking cigars as Tee began to deal cards. I never imagined the royals traveled like this.

We played cards as we traveled on. The scenery changed as we went through different towns and it was fun. They didnt expect us in town until tonight. We were staying at a property they owned outside of Glasgow in Stirling. Tee loved the property so I was kind of excited to see it.

"Are you excited?" Finn asked me once we got done playing cards. They served us sandwiches while we played, and then Karl wanted time with Tee.

"I am." I said as we got into our room. I wad surprised how much room it had for a train car. He shut tbe door and locked it. I was looking out the window as he pulled me on the bed with him. He cupped my face and kissed me as one of his hands rested on my hip.

I moaned as his hand moved up my thigh and under my dress. He gently squeezed my thigh as his tongue dueled mine.

"I want to touch you." he whispered as kissed under my ear and down my neck. I nodded as he looked at me. I bit my lip and nodded.

Finn Pov

I really wanted Iris, but I knew that I had to take this slow.

"Tell me if I need to stop." I said and kissed her. I felt her breathing increase as my hand moved closer. I ran a hand over her underwear and she gasped. She shuttered as she breathed in and I slipped them to the side. I carefully ran a finger over her opening and she was moist.

I slowly dipped my finger inside of her. She tightened her grip on me and gasped. I looked down to see her eyes closed and bliss written over her features. I began to slowly move my finger in and out as her juices started to coat my finger. I carefully added another one and she arched her back.

"Fergal." she gasped and I kissed her. She clung tighter to me as I sped up my fingers. I loved the soft moans she was making, and her back arched further.

I knew that she was close. I pressed my lips to hers and pressed my thumb to her clit. She gripped me tighter, and moaned loudly into my kiss. I felt her walls close around my fingers and held her as she rode out her orgasm. I continued to kiss her as she clung to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as she opened her eyes and she nodded.

"Yes." she breathed and carefully kissed me again.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked her carefully and she shook her head no. She got ready something when someone knocked on the door.

"One minute." I said and she sighed. I knew she was disappointed, and slipped into the bathroom. I opened the door and was told I needed to be with Karl in the parlor. We had to do a quick interview. I told Iris where I was going before I went to get this over with... I was kind of pissed at being disrupted.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	32. Unexpected Vacation

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

The time in Scotland was so much fun. I had fun being out with Fergal and doing things for others. I knew that being royal was a going to give me the option to help others. The dinner with some parliament members was interesting. I was accepted for the most part with a few snide comments, and one slightly embarrassing moment that ended up on the gossip sights within a few hours. I took it in stride, and Tee was there to help me calm down after the embarrassment. I fell while we were walking through the highlands, and it hurt... I didn't tell them that it was worse after they all panicked that I had fallen. I told them I was ok, but my shoulder had been hurting me more.

"We have a meeting with the Queen this afternoon." Paige said as I got up the day after we returned and my shoulder was still bothering me. I held it and nodded.

"Anything this morning?" I asked her as I realized it was harder for me to move my arm. I was in a lot of pain and it felt very tight.

"No, it's up to you." she said as Trish walked in and saw my face.

"I will call the doctor." she said and I nodded as a fresh batch of tears came into my eyes. The pain had only gotten worse, but I was thinking that it would eventually go away. Paige handed me an ice pack, and I laid my head over on the table.

"He is on his way." she said and I nodded as I held the ice pack and prayed that it went away.

Fergal POV

I was sitting with the diplomat from Japan for tea that morning, but he was an old friend. I was happy to see Shinsuke and I couldn't want to introduce him to Iris. He had congratulated me, and he was already going to be attending the wedding. I had known him for years since I was in school, and he came to Eton when I was there. We became fast friends, and his father lived in London as the diplomat before he took over the position a few years ago.

"Sir, I need to speak to you." Luke said when he came into the room and I nodded. I walked outside the room and he looked like he was having a hard time telling me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Iris has been taken into surgery." he said and I felt panic wash over me.

"What happened? Is Adrian there? Why wasn't I told this sooner?" I asked him as he put his hands up to calm me down.

"I was just informed. He is there, and waiting to let us know updates. She was having pains from the fall, and it turns out that when she fell she broke her collarbone. The doctor decided they needed to put pins in there. They took her into surgery immediately." he said and I nodded. I couldn't believe that she had gone days in pain and not said anything.

I told Shinsuke what was going on, and he offered to go with me to the hospital. I was glad that I had friends, and he could come with me. Luke took us to the hospital and I spoke to my Father on the way there. He told me that he would speak to the King and let me know what I would need to do. I knew that I wanted to be with her for a few days after. We arrived and went into a private waiting room.

"You really like her." Shinsuke said after a few minutes and I chuckled.

"She saw me before she saw Finn." I said and he gave a small smile.

"I like her better than Lady Cathy... she was too fake." he said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she makes me happy. I am glad I didn't like Father talk me into just marrying for the crown." I said and he nodded. He got ready to say something when the doctor came out. He bowed when me saw me and I shook his hand.

"Sir, she is better now. I fixed the small tear in the rotator cuff, put a small rod and pins in the collar bone, and put her shoulder fully back into place." he said and I was amazed at the injuries and that she had been walking around in that much pain for the last week at least.

"I trust you will be escorting her to Balmoral with Fergal." a voice said and we both turned to see the King behind me. He hugged me as Shinsuke and the doctor bowed to him.

"I will." the doctor said and left the room. Shinsuke told me that he would see how Iris was later, and left the room so it was just me and my grandfather.

"I am glad that she is alright. I want you and her to go up there for a few months to let her recover. The Queen is happy to have you all join us while we go on holiday up there. She can continue her lessons up there, and they will be able to continue everything. Trish and Paige are getting everything ready. We will take you both up there tonight once she is awake. I have you secretary gathering your things to be taken up there. Luke and Adrian have also been made aware of the changes in schedules." he said and I hugged him.

"Thank you." I said and he chuckled.

"I remember that look one time in my life... it was when I first met your grandmother. I loved her so much, and I see that same in you and her. I am just happy that you found her." he said and I nodded.

"Go sit with her while she wakes up." he said and hugged me. I was taken to her room, and she was still out. They were going to let her wake up on her own. I took her hand and watched the BBC news. I had been watching about the latest world events when I felt her shift. I looked over and saw her looking around.

"Fergal?" she mumbled.

"I'm here, love." I said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you how much it really hurt." she said and I chuckled.

"I can't believe that you walked around in that much pain." I said and she shrugged as much as she could and I chuckled.

"I thought it would go away." she said and I kissed her forehead again.

"Just relax. We are going to Scotland for you to recover." I said and she smiled.

"I liked it there." she said as she let out a small yawn.

We left the hospital in a private helicopter that the doctor, a nurse, Luke, myself, and Iris flew on to get her up there without any problems. She fell asleep immediately when we arrived at Balmoral. We were staying in one of the private wings on the opposite side from the Queen and King. I just hoped that she had an easy recovery.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	33. Preparations

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

We had been in Scotland for a few weeks and things seemed better. My shoulder was recovering, and I was trying to take it slow. I still had my princess lessons with the Queen. She started to take me everywhere. I was getting used to it, and seeing how she did things. Fergal was doing lots of charity work in the local towns, and the king was enjoying hunting. I was also working on the wedding at least once a day. I was actually ready to get it over with because things just kept coming up.

"Are you ready to look at the dress designs?" Paige asked me as she walked in with the Queen's secretary. The servant brought us tea and sandwiches as Paige started to show us designs. We had contacted 10 different designers and asked them to draw a wedding dress that they imagined a princess to wear. I was surprised that many designers sent at least 3 designs.

"Remember, Iris, all eyes will be on you and Fergal, so it might be better to be conservative instead of making a statement." the Queen said and I nodded. I remember that Tee work a long sleeve lace dress. I knew that I didn't want full long sleeves, but I wanted to wear something elegant.

"I want something elegant, but not overly done. I want to look different for the new monarchy, but no so much that people forget where it came from." I said and the Queen gave a small smile.

"I doubt they can forget after one prince married an Asian, and the other married an American." her secretary said and the Queen looked at her with what can only be described as pure hate.

"You are dismissed. I will have them take you back, and you will never work for this monarchy again." the Queen snapped at her as the women shook her head.

"Gladly, now that I have seen where it's headed." she said and the Queen's personal guard escorted her out.

I felt tears start to steam down my face and Paige hugged me. I knew that there was opposition, but I never heard what they said... maybe I wasn't right for Fergal.

"Maybe she's right." I said and the Queen looked at me with large eyes.

"Iris, stop talking like that. You and Fergal are... the definition of love. You are so happy, and you don't need to listen to them. You and him deserve each other." she said and I nodded.

"How about we take a break? Let's go see what the King is doing?" she asked me and I nodded.

I got my coat on, because it was still cooler, and walked with the Queen to the stables. They had a lot of horses, and we found the King brushing one of the horses. Fergal was brushing another horse. He saw me and came over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me when he noticed that I was upset.

"It's been a long day." I said and the Queen was talking the the king as Fergal pulled me to him in a hug. I knew they were careful about PDA in public, so we was still careful about what he did.

"What are you doing?" I asked him when I pulled away.

"Brushing Balor." he said and I nodded.

"You want to brush him?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I haven't ever done this. I wasn't raised around many animals." I said and he smiled at me.

He gave me the brush, put his hand over mine, and helped me brush the horse. I was having fun, even if it was difficult to do with a sling.

"I have an idea. I will be right back." he said and I nodded as I kept brushing the horse. He came back a few minutes later and too the brush from me.

"Come on, we are going out." he said and I looked at him strange, but I took his hand. I walked out to find a horse and buggy waiting for us. The King and Queen were on one side, as Fergal and the King helped me in. He got in and sat next to me. They took our picture before they took us on a tour around the gardens, the fields, showed the different houses, and I had fun. I was happy to see the Queen and King smiling as we rode along.

"Bullocks, there is a tour today." the King said and the Queen rolled her eyes as him.

"Smile." she reminded him and we waved to the excited tour as they took pictures of us. We quickly went to the barn to avoid anymore tour or extra people.

"That made me need a drink, come on." the King said and I chuckled as Fergal took my hand. I was happy, even if the rest of the country didn't approve.

 _A few days later..._

I was looking over gowns again, and we finally decided to go with an English designer. I loved the dress that Stella McCartney sent, and was surprised that she had even participated. Paige sent the message to Trish, who was going to set up a meeting to start on the wedding dress. The invitations were being printed, and we were going to choose a place. Fergal wanted to get married in Ireland, but that was not proper, so we were told to pick somewhere within an hour or so of London.

"I don't like any place in London." Fergal told me when we were in our room that night.

"I know, but that's what is called for." I said and he sighed.

"I don't care what's called for... I'm tired of it." he admitted and I knew that he was frustrated because his father had been here for a few days. Stephanie was trying to give her input on everything, and it was bothering Fergal.

"I know it's our wedding, but it's also the countries wedding." I said and he shook his head. He grabbed my arm and turned me to him. He had grabbed my bad arm.

"Iris... I am tired of being the countries monarchy, because I want to be my own person. I am fucking tired of this! You just want to be a princess bad enough to ignore it." he said as he squeezed harder and I yelled out in pain. Fergal was holding me when Luke and Adrian came into the room as Fergal let me go. I quickly stepped away and walked out of the room.

"Iris..." Adrian said and I motioned for him to go away as I went to the study. I didn't know what just happened, but I didn't like it. I had never seen Fergal like this, and at this point I didn't know what was going on.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	34. Aftermath

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe that this story has 100 reviews! You all are awesome!  
**

I was standing in the window as I overlooked the grounds. The moonlight lit up just enough to see the surroundings, and the stars lightly twinkled in the sky. I felt cold, and confused. I heard the door open and Tee came into the room with Paige behind her. She hugged me and Paige rubbed my back.

"Adrian came and got us." she said and I nodded as Paige pulled me to sit on a sofa.

"What happened?" Paige asked us as a servant appeared with tea for all of us.

"We were talking about the wedding, and he grabbed my arm. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, and it scared me. He didn't seem like himself." I said and Tee hugged me.

"The wedding planning can stress everyone out." Tee said and I sighed.

"I have never seen him like that... I just don't know." I said as we sipped on some tea.

"Do you know what he got upset about exactly?" Paige asked me and I sighed.

"We were talking about the place, and he told me that it wasn't really our wedding. He thinks that I don't get it. I have never been in this position, but I can relate when things aren't going the way you want them to go." I said.

We talked about it for at least an hour before I knew that we had to get some sleep. I wasn't really looking forward to going back into our room. I wasn't sure if I wanted to face Fergal right now.

"Do you want to sleep in a different room tonight?" Adrian asked me as he and I walked towards the room. I shook my head no and he pursed his lips.

"I am close by if he scares you." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and softly opened the door. The soft glow of the telly was lightening up the room, and he was standing at the window. I let the door shut behind me, and he turned to look at me. He looked upset, and started to walk towards me.

"Iris... I owe you an apology. I should have never done that. I am truly sorry for my reaction." he said and I nodded.

"I... was scared of you...Fergal." I said and he sighed.

"I never meant to do that. I am just stressed, and I never meant to hurt you." he said and I nodded.

"Can we just go to bed?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I don't want to go to bed angry." he said and I nodded.

"I love you, Iris." he said when he walked over to me. He kissed my forehead, and I pulled him for a hug. I didn't want to admit it, but I felt like something had changed. I knew that we would have fights in our marriage, but I never thought he would scared me like that.

"I love you, Finn." I said and I knew that his face fell a little when I used Finn instead of Fergal, but I felt no different than anyone else from him. He lead me over to the bed and covered me up as I propped pillows up for my arm. He got into bed and I heard him fall asleep quickly. I laid there and starred at the ceiling until light started to filter through the windows. I finally fell asleep, but knew that I would be getting up in a few hours so sleep wasn't on my agenda today.

Finn POV

I woke up to see Iris sleeping. I told them to cancel her appointments today, and went to meet the Queen to tell her what was going on. I knew that she would probably tear me a new one, but I expected it. I had treated Iris horribly.

"My, Iris, you have changed." she said when I appeared after breakfast and she knew something was wrong when I didn't react to her comment.

"She is still sleeping. I messed up, and she didn't get to bed until late." I said and she motioned for me to sit down.

"I heard, and my question is why?" she said to me and I sighed. I knew that she would find out... she always finds out.

"I was upset, and stressed... we were talking. I grabbed her arm." I said and she nodded.

"I am disappointed in you... I expect this from your father, not you." she said and I sighed.

"I..." I was saying, but she cut me off as Karl came into the room.

"You don't have an excuse." she said and Karl stopped next to us. He kissed her cheek and was staring a hole through me.

"Karl." she said and he smiled at me.

"Grandmother, do you think that I can borrow my brother? I need to talk to him about things." he asked her and she smirked.

"I am sure this is a lesson that has to happen." she said and he chuckled.

"Finn, come see me later, we aren't done." she said and we both bowed as I walked out with Karl.

"Training room." he said as he started to undo his tie as we walked into the room. I pulled mine off, and got my sleeves unbuttoned as he caught me with a shot to the ribs. I groaned, but managed to catch him across the chin.

We were fighting when he finally got me into a hold.

"Why did you hurt her?" he asked me and I hit him in the ribs, but he didn't move.

"I didn't mean to." I said and he shook his head.

"You grabbed her. You scared her... Tee told me how upset she was. I can't believe you. We are nothing like our father." he said and I finally pushed him off me.

"I know I fucked up! I know it. I don't need you to remind me. I scared her, and I know it. I saw the fear in her eyes. I can't believe that... I never wanted her to be scared of me." I said and he went to say something, but I walked away. I walked outside to the garden and hoped that I could have peace.

I was sitting there when someone walked up to me and I sighed.

"I don't care, Karl... leave me alone. I know I fucked up so stop fucking reminding me." I said and turned ready to hit Karl when I saw Iris behind me. I quickly stood up and she looked worried. She walked over to me, and I wasn't sure what was she was going to do. I felt so much relief when she slid her arms around me, and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." I said and she looked up at me.

"I don't want to fight about this wedding." she said and I shook my head as I moved some hair out of her face.

"I love you." I said and she leaned up to kiss me.

"I love you too." she said and I took her hand.

"Let's go have some us time." I said and walked with her to our room. I knew that everyone knew what was happening, but I wanted us to have some privacy. I just wanted us to be alright.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	35. Tough Conversations

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!** Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted this to be posted by itsself.

I was working with the Queen on something when she stopped talking and looked at me.

"What is it, Iris?" she asked me and I shook my head. I hadn't been feeling myself since Finn and I had those issues.

"Give us the room." she said as Paige, Trish, her secretary, the footman, and body guards all left the room.

"I heard what happened between you and Fergal, and I can tell it's changed something between you." she said and I sighed, but didn't say anything.

"I just didn't expect that from him. He scared me, and it's all over the wedding." I said and she nodded.

"I had issues with my husband before we got married. Karl and Tee had theirs, and you will have yours. The wedding is very important, and it's something that you have to get over with. I know that most people get to do what they want, but being a royal means other things. We have to show the country that we still care for them by following traditions. They want change, but not from us." she said and I nodded.

"I know that Fergal loves you. You are his world, and he has been upset with himself since the fight. He wasn't happy with what was going on. He has never been one to deal with this anger." she said and I nodded.

"I... it... made me rethink the whole thing." I admitted and she sighed.

"I was afraid of that... I knew that might happen." she said and I felt horrible actually admitting that to anyone, especially the Queen.

"I love him, but maybe I dont know him well to marry him right now." I said and she put her hand on mine.

"Iris, Im saying this as a grandmother and not a Queen, you and Fergal are meant for each other. I know that you and him will have fights after this, but I know the love you two have is more than any fight you could possibly have. I understand if you want some days to think about this, but please dont let one fight ruin this. He was out of line to grab you, but I can assure you thats not normally him. I wouldnt put up with it." she said and I nodded. I knew that it wasnt worth giving up for one fight.

"Why dont you take the rest of tbe day to do what you want?" she offered. I nodded and left.

I wasnt sure what to do or where to go. I was always so sure of myself until Fergal, now I dont know. I dont know what I want, what I feel, or anything. I had never needed a man, and now that I had one I wasnt sure what made me really me anymore.

"Iris?" a voice said to me as I was sitting in the garden. I looked up to see Finn. He looked upset and tired. He pulled off his coat and put it around me. I closed my eyes when I smelled him and knew that I loved him.

"What are you doing?" he asked me and I looked at him. I didnt really have an answer, and I didnt know what I was supposed to say right now.

"I dont know... The Queen told me to take the rest of the day for myself. I dont really know what to do. I havent for a few days." I told him and he frowned at me.

"Is it because of me?" he asked me and I really didnt want to answer him. I know that this conversation coukd go very south, and had no idea what to say. I didnt want to fight anymore. I wanted things to go back to normal.

"I...dont know." I answered and he pursed his lips.

"Iris, I am truly sorry... I never meant to do anything harmful to you. I have beat myself up since that night. I understand it wasnt a good side of me, but I need you to know that its me." he said and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Please... I cant do this without you." he said and I looked down at my hands. My heart was breaking see him sad.

"Finn... I..." I was saying when he cut me off with a kiss. I found myself leaning into the kiss. I had missed him.

"Please dont do that again." I begged him and he kissed me again.

"Come inside." he said and I nodded as he took my hand. We walked inside. Adrian was behind us since he had been watching me in the garden.

"Wait here. I have an idea." he told me as I sat beaide the fireplace in one of the sitting rooms. He came back a few minutes later with Luke.

"Lets go." he said and Adrian looked at Luke. I followed Finn as we got into an SUV. Luke and Adrian were in the front.

We drove to the airstrip and the plane was waiting for us. I looked at Fergal and he kissed me.

"We are going to Ireland... I know you really want to, and I want to do something you enjoy." he said and I kissed him. I was hoping this woukd get us back on the same page.

 **A/N: Please review.**


	36. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I couldn't believe we were already back in London. I was feeling better, the lessons were progressing, and the wedding was almost planned. I was just glad that Fergal was back to being himself. We had two months until the wedding. I had was ready for it to be over with just because the sheer amount of press surrounding it.

"Iris, you have the panel today." Trish reminded me as Paige held me up two dresses to choose from; I picked the one that looked completely different from anything Tee would wear. Tee, Karl, Fergal, and myself were having a panel today for the royal foundations. We were all going to talk about the charities we supported, and I was going to talk about the one that I had chosen. I slipped my dress on, put my shoes on, and looked in the mirror. I was in a royal purple dress, black heals, my engagement ring, my hair was up in a bun, and I had on a beautiful diamond necklace that Fergal had given me.

"You look nice." Trish said and I smiled at her.

"Ready?" Paige asked me as she handed me my clutch and I nodded. Adrian escorted me to the car, and I left with Paige. Trish wasn't coming tonight since she had an even the Queen had asked her to help with today.

"Are you alright?" I asked Paige and she sighed.

"Luke and I broke up." she said and I hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Paige... are you... do you need to work elsewhere?" I asked her because I could imagine that it would be hard to see him every day, but she shook her head no.

"I like working with my best friend." she said and I hugged her again.

We arrived the forum, and Adrian got me into the back. I was taken to where Fergal, Tee, and Karl were waiting. I hadn't seen much of them since they were doing a tour of Asia for the last month. Tee hugged me after Fergal had kissed me.

"You look great." she said and I smiled.

"You too... thank you for showing me your favorite designers." I said and she smiled at me.

We were all talking when they told us it was time. Fergal took my hand as we walked on stage and everyone cheered for us. The host was nice and lead it very well. I got the chance to explain my charity and the historical importance of keeping it alive for everyone. We were almost done when they took questions. The majority of the questions were to me and Fergal about our upcoming wedding, and I let him answer most of them. We thanked them and left. I was meeting with the historical society that afternoon, Fergal had a meeting with his father, Karl and Tee were going to see the boys at their school.

"Dinner?" Fergal asked me and I nodded.

"Just tell Adrian and he will bring me." I said and he kissed me.

I got to the historical society and met them. They were all very nice, and raved about the exhibition I had put together. I toured part of the tower and met the board over the society. They were happy to work with me, and glad that I was going to focus on it for the future. I got done and was leaving with Adrian when we heard an explosion behind us. I looked up to see smoke coming from an underground entrance, a van on fire, and people hurt. I got out of the car before Adrian could stop me and ran to them. I was almost here when another minor explosion threw me to the ground. I ground and looked around. I got up and pulled a woman to the side of the building for cover as people were screaming for help, things were on fire, and chaos was around. I pulled my jacket off and pressed it on the woman's side. She was crying, and I held her hand as Adrian finally got to me. He was going to say something when a second louder explosion went off around us. He jumped onto us and covered us until everything stopped shaking.

"We have to leave." he said and I shook my head no.

"Either move her too, or call for help." I said as I pressed on her to keep pressure. I knew that he was frustrated with me, but I was standing my ground on this one. People needed help now.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Camille." she said and I smiled at her.

"It's going to be ok, Camille. Help is coming." I said and she nodded. I knew that she was going into shock.

"Adrian, give me your coat, and help someone!" I said to him and he ripped it off. I put it over her as Adrian helped pull people off the streets. I heard sirens get closer and police started to appear from everywhere.

"Do you need help, ma'am?" a paramedic asked me and I shook my head no.

"Camille needs help." I said and showed him where I was applying pressure. He yelled for help and took over as I made my way to Adrian who was helping people.

"You are the princess." a little voice said and I saw a little girl standing beside me looking up at me. I knelt down and saw that she had a wound on her forehead. I ripped some of the bottom of my dress and bunched it up. I pressed it to her head and smiled at her.

"What's your name?" I asked her and she busted out into tears. I pulled her to me and picked her up. I needed to get her some help quickly. I ran to the nearest paramedic.

"You have to help." I said and he looked stunned. I was sure I looked like a mess. I was missing my shoes, I had everything on me, and was holding a bleeding child.

"It's the future princess!" he shouted and people came running towards me from everywhere.

"Not me! Help the child." I said as I put her into his arms. She was still bawling and bleeding.

"Iris, I know you want to help more, but we have to get you out of here. People are starting to notice." he said and I looked around. People were helping others, taking pictures, and looking at me.

"Fine." I said and he was leading me back to the car when we realized that we couldn't drive out of this mess.

"Come on, I will help you." he said and I nodded as we passed people rushing to help.

"Princess." someone called and I looked at Adrian as a camera person and a report came up to us.

"I can't make a comment right now. I am sorry." I said and she shook her head no.

"No, I just want to thank you for helping." she said and hugged me. I was taken back, but hugged her. I heard people start to gather, and knew that I needed to leave since it was just me and Adrian. I looked around and it looked like a was zone. I sighed and looked back at them. I knew that I had the rare chance to give hope to people.

"Please go help the victims... this isn't the time to be assholes." I said and everyone clapped as they started to walk towards the area that had been destroyed.. Adrian and I got back to Buckingham Palace first and were taken in immediately. I walked into the large foyer and people came running at us. I saw Finn and hunter coming down the stairs as the Queen and King looked over the balcony at me. I knew that I had broken so many rules, but I didn't care.

"We have been trying to reach you. What were you thinking helping people?" Hunter screamed at Adrian and I pulled out of Finn's embrace.

"I was thinking that we needed to help people because it's the right thing to do! I was thinking that people were hurt and needed help so they didn't die. I was thinking about someone other than myself." I snapped at him. He spun around and looked at me as I saw's Finn's expression change to pure shock.

"We have rules for a reason and if you can't follow those then you can't be royalty." Hunter seethed at me.

"Fine, then... if it means being a pussy and hiding in a marble tower then maybe I am not royal material." I said as someone whistled over us. We all looked up to see the King and Queen looking at us.

"Iris and Fergal... now." the King said and I sighed. A footman came to give me shoes, but I waved them away. I wasn't going to take anymore help from them if this was the last time I was going to be here. Fergal took my hand as we walked up the stairs and I hoped that this time he really did have my back.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	37. Speeches

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

We were taken into the King's private study and as soon as the doors closed the Queen hugged me. I glanced at Fergal and returned it. She pulled away and the King hugged me.

"I am glad that you are alright." he said and I nodded still completely unsure of what was about to happen.

"You are alright, aren't you?" the Queen asked me.

"I was knocked down, but I am not concerned with that right now. I do have to say that Adrian did his job, but it was my choice to not listen to him." I said as I looked down and realized that I might should have taken those heels... my feet were bloody and dirty.

"I applaud your effort today... it was dangerous, but you did more in one moment on telly than some of us can do in a whole speech." the king said and and I furrowed my brow at them.

"Turn on the telly, Fergal." she said and he did. The screen lit up with the news scrolling on the bottom and me telling people to help one another and not to be assholes. I let out a breath and realized what I had actually said on national television.

"I apologize..." I was saying when the Queen put her hand up to stop me.

"No need, but I do need to ask you not to disobey your body guard again." the King said and I nodded.

"I do have to tell you that I can't agree with what you did, because you could have been seriously hurt. I would hate for whomever did this to get the pleasure of taking out a royal member, even if they didn't mean to do so. Iris, you have rules that you have to follow. You are becoming a member of this family, and certain things have to happen for reasons beyond because we say so. Adrian is well trained, so please listen to him next time." the King said and I nodded.

"Now that I have corrected that, I will call the doctor." he said and I looked at them strange.

"You aren't going to tell me that I can't marry Fergal? Or that I am banished? Or something like that?" I asked them and they both chuckled.

"Iris, thank you for reminded us and the people that we are humans. I think we both forget a times." the Queen said and I finally let myself smile.

"And Adrian isn't in trouble?" I asked them and they both shook their heads no.

"Thank you, and I am sorry." I said with a small smile. They both hugged me before I turned to leave with Fergal.

"I will take her to my cottage, and the doctor can meet us there." Fergal said and they nodded as we walked out of the room. Adrian was waiting to talk to them. I hugged him and he actually returned the hug.

"It's all going to be ok." I whispered and he gave a small smile before we went through the private exit and Luke took us to Kensington. I walked into the cottage with Fergal.

"No one but the doctor is to disturb us." he said and they all quickly left. I got ready to say something, but he cut me off with a passionate kiss. I grabbed onto his suit jacket as his hand tangled into the back of my now messy bun.

"Please never do that again, Iris. I really thought I was going to lose you." he said and kissed me again. I moaned as he pressed his hips into mine.

"I love you." he mumbled as he broke the kiss, but held me closer.

"I love you too... I only wanted to help people." I said and he held me tightly.

"I know, but I can't have you hurt." he said with a sigh as someone knocked on the door. He walked over and the doctor was on the other side.

I was checked out, and only had bruises, scrapes, and soreness from my fall. The doctor left and Fergal had them run my a hot bath in the garden tub in his bathroom. I tried to argue, but he was persistent. I finally gave in and it felt so nice as I let the water flood around me. I was sitting there when I heard the door open. I looked up, expecting to see a maid, but it was Fergal. I wasn't worried about him seeing anything as he sat on the floor beside the tub. He tangled his fingers with mine and kissed the back of my hand.

"I really was worried." he admitted and I leaned up to kiss his cheek. He chuckled and looked at me.

"I got you something." he said and I looked at him as he pulled a necklace from his pocket. I gasped. He was holding a beautiful emerald pendent necklace made of white gold.

"I saw it at the jeweler and it made me think of our time in Ireland. I wanted you to have it. I was going to give it to you later on in the week, but after today I realized that I need to be thankful for the time I have with you." he said and kissed me. He put it on and I ran my hand over it.

"Thank you, Fergal. I wasn't really scared until I realized how bad it was... and I thought you might be hurt somewhere else in the city." I admitted as tears filled my eyes. He pulled me out of the tub and held me as I was soaking wet. He soothed me as he wrapped a blanket around me. He got me calmed down, I put on pajamas, and he told them I was staying there tonight. They were going to argue, but he told them it was for my safety. They didn't argue as he carried me to his bed and put me in it. I fell asleep that night in his arms, and knew that was the safest place I had ever been. I fell asleep listening to his heart, and knew that no matter what else could happen before or after the wedding that he really was my prince charming.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	38. Two Weeks

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Sorry for the long delay. Drama ahead!**

* * *

The wedding was in two weeks. I couldn't believe how fast this had gone by; I still felt like we just got engaged. I was more focused on my charities, I was more comfortable out in public, and after helping with the bombings I was popular. They Queen and King were happy about this, because it meant that Karl and Tee could focus on their brood of kids. Hunter and Stephanie were still fighting for their own popularity, and Fergal was helping them.

"I can't believe it's in two weeks." Paige said as we sat in my flat. I nodded as we sipped on beers. I had an early day today, Trish was going with the Queen to an event, and Fergal was out of the country doing a small tour of South Africa for the week. I was happy to be held up in the flat for now. I didn't have any plans tomorrow, so Paige and I were going to try to sneak off to the zoo. I wanted to do something normal.

"I know. I'm nervous." I admitted and she shook her head.

"You hide it well." she said and I chuckled.

"I can't believe that I came over here looking for a job, and found much more." I admitted with a small smile and she nodded.

"I am just happy you brought me along for the ride." she said and I nodded.

"Oh, date... how did it go?" I asked her and she smiled bigger.

"I had fun, but you don't want to know. You have so many other things on your mind." she said and I waved her off as I got us another few beers.

"I always have time for my best friend." I said and she smiled as I handed her another beer.

"Tell me about him!" I said as I sat back down.

"He is so charming. He is a duke and in a serviceman. I met him at one of the press conferences you did last week." she said and I smiled. I listened to her tell me about him and how their date went. She seemed happier now than she had in a long time. I knew that her minor fling with Luke was enough to make it hard on her some days, but she pushed thru them like a boss. I had told her that I could have her doing something else, and she declined to be moved. I was happy about that because I had started to rely on Paige for everything. She was going to be my official secretary once I was officially a member of royalty.

We were talking and watching the telly. I knew that the news was going to focus something on the royal family, so I had to start paying attention more. I was watching when they talked about my meeting today with the Queen. We had gone to a celebration for the royal guard. They immediately critiqued my sense of style, and some people still didn't want an American to be a member of the royal family. I had gotten used to it, and even though I tried to ignore it... it still hurt.

"Are they ever going to get over my sense of style?" I asked out loud as Paige chuckled.

"Don't count on it... Lady Tee still gets it a lot. They will always find something." she reminded me and I nodded. I knew that she was right as I sipped on some more beer. They were about to cover Finn in South Africa when someone knocked on the door. Paige went to stand up, but I stopped her.

"I am still a commoner... and I can answer the door." I said and she flipped me off as I walked over there. I was shaking my head when I looked out to see Adrian. I opened the door and he handed me a piece of paper.

"I need you to read that right now." he said and I opened it. I read it, looked at him, read it, and looked at him again. I wasn't sure if this is a joke.

"Um, Iris, you might want to come in here." Paige said and I walked away knowing that Adrian would follow me inside. I walked over to the telly where Paige was sitting with her hand over her mouth, in shock. I realized that it in fact wasn't a joke since they were showing pictures of Finn kissing another woman. I sighed and looked at Adrian.

"The Queen?" I asked him and he nodded with a small sigh. I changed in a nice dress, boots, an over coat, and we left. Paige had fixed her hair, and grabbed our things. We got into the car without a word as we rode to the palace. I wasn't sure if I wanted to breakdown and cry, scream out of anger, or walk away from it all. I walked in and we were escorted to the King's study. I was announced and walked in to see Karl, the King, Hunter, Stephanie, Tee, and the Queen. We were just missing Fergal. I curtsy and Tee handed me some bourbon, which they had started keeping just for me, and I downed my glass.

"We aren't really sure what to say, Iris. Fergal has embarrassed us all, but none more than you." Hunter said and I nodded. I was actually beyond embarrassed at this point. I felt broken.

"How do we handle this?" Paige finally asked for me.

"We need to see what they want to do. I know this isn't ideal, and things are only two weeks away..." The Queen trailed off.

"I would like to be excused." I finally said and they all looked surprised.

"For tonight?" Stephanie hesitantly asked.

"I would like some time to think about that answer, and talk to Fergal." I said as they all nodded in unison.

"Until further notice, we are going to proceed as if everything is still happening. I have told the press that it was an old picture, for now. I know that things will come out eventually, but right now, I need you to understand that this is bigger than just you and Fergal." The king said and I nodded.

"We will have him brought to you when he comes back in town." Hunter said and I shook my head no.

"No, please just let me know. I don't want him just showing up at a moments notice." I said and I saw all their expressions fall. I knew that it wasn't ideal, and that we were the fairy tale people wanted, but now... I didn't even know what I wanted. I couldn't believe that he had done this to me. Tee offered to let me stay with them and we could talk about it, but I politely declined. I wasn't sure what I was going to talk about. I could heard Karl yelling about it when I was leaving the study, and the Queen agreed with him. I knew that they wanted me to stick this out, but I wasn't going to stay with Fergal just because he was a prince. I left and we went back to my flat. I walked up to the roof, and sat down. The air was warmer, but there was a chill in the air. Adrian was at the doorway, and Paige was sitting on the small brick wall beside me. I was overlooking London, and giving serious thought to my future. Paige had my mobile, and I told her to turn it off. I didn't care if Fergal contacted me right now... I wasn't even sure if I wanted him to contact me anymore at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	39. Fall Out

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviewing!  
**

* * *

Finn POV

I was on the plane home, and Iris wouldn't answer me. I knew why, and I understood. I had completely fucked up; and naturally someone had a camera at just that moment. I hated being royalty for this reason, because we didn't get to have stupid moments. I had a girl kiss me, and now I was the worse person in the world because I was the prince. I was trending on twitter, and this was complete PR nightmare. I had already been yelled at by Dad before he hung up on me.

"We are landing in about an hour." Luke said and I nodded as I ran my hands over my face.

"Just talk to her." he said and I sighed.

"I hope she lets me... I have already cheated on her in the court of public opinion." I said as I threw a glass against the side of the plane and he nodded. I cleaned up and got ready to land. I was taken straight to Buckingham Palace, and was told to go to the study. I walked in to see Karl, Dad, and the King. I was glad not to have to face my grandmother right now, because I knew that she was probably very mad at me right now. I got ready to say something when Karl punched me.

"Good night, Karl." Dad said as Karl stepped around me as I laid in the floor. He had caught me right in the stomach. The door closed and I didn't even try to move; I didn't want to right now.

"Let's hear your excuse." Dad said in an annoyed tone and I sighed.

"She kissed me... that's really it. I didn't do anything." I said between groans because Karl had caught me right near my diaphram.

"If you are going to cheat on your spouse, first, get a better explanation, and secondly, don't get caught." the king said and I finally say up.

"I didn't fucking cheat on her. I love her, and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize this! I fought getting married for how long? If I didn't want to then I wouldn't." I said as Dad and the King looked at me.

"I believe him." a voice said and I saw the Queen walking into the all looked at her and I'm sure we all looked surprised.

"And I'm saying that as a grandmother. He's right... he fought getting married, and then he wanted to rush everything with her." she said as she sat on the sofa beside Dad.

"Then go save this... we will let everyone know that it was a very over-zealous fan that got to you that was mistaken for a older picture. You will make a statement, and depending on Iris... she will too." Dad said and I nodded. I got up, kissed my grandmother's cheek, and left. Luke followed me out of the room and we got to the car.

"She deserves better than you." Luke said and I sighed as we started towards Iris's flat. Adrian had been told we were coming.

"She doesn't want to see you." he said after a few minutes.

"I'm the prince; she will see me." I said and he shook his head. I just hoped that would work in my favor this time. I also had the present that I got her on my tour... I knew I needed all the help I could get while dealing with this.

"What?" I asked him as he pulled into her flat and turned to face me.

"You may be the prince, but you act like a fucking idiot. I don't care anymore because she is a nice person, and you aren't. You don't respect her, think of her, and generally do anything except want to give her a title so your parents will get off your fucking back." he snapped at me and got out of the car.

"Get out." he said when he opened the door. I got out and walked to the roof, where Adrian had told me they were. I walked out and saw Paige talking to Iris. She seemed upset and I did feel bad. I had kissed the girl because I wanted to, but I knew that it was bad. I wasn't mad that I got caught, but I got mad that it was such a big deal. I was getting cold feet, but I did love her. She finally turned and saw me as Paige stood up.

"I need a minute with Iris." I said as Paige curtsy to me and looked at Iris. She nodded and walked past me. She wasn't her normal friendly self, and I understood why. I walked over and Iris wouldn't look at me.

"I asked for you to call me... I don't really want to see you." she finally said when I was a few feet away and I chuckled.

"I'm the prince..." I was saying when she stood up, turned, and cut me off.

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are anymore. You have embarrassed me in front of the entire world... not just a small group of people, but the world. You have always been the 'party prince' and I though you might have grown up. I guess I was wrong, Finn." she snapped at me and I stopped.

"I didn't think..." I was saying when she stopped me again.

"Obviously, I knew it wasn't an old photo... you just wanted to fuck around behind my back. I am not going to stand here and let you do this. I don't have to do this." she said and I sighed. She did know me.

"Did you fuck her?" she asked me and my head shot up to look at her. I could see the tears running down her face and it really did hurt to see that. I knew that I had feelings for her, but now I had to ask myself did I care more for her than myself.

"No." I said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and I sighed. I wanted to hug her, comfort her, and tell her that it would be alright. I honestly didn't know if it would be though.

"Finn, I have stood by you through a lot, but I don't know what I want to do now. I don't want to be made an idiot of or mocked for staying with you for the rest of my life. I have a good career and didn't need any one until I met you; but now I'm second guessing that." she said as she looked down at the ring.

"I know I fucked up, Iris... I really do. I have cold feet because I'm scared. I have never had to admit that I wanted or needed. Yes, I kissed her... but as soon as I did I realized it wasn't you. I also was dumb enough to think that just because I was a prince that you would still be here." I admitted to her and she laughed at me.

"Seriously, Finn? I don't give a shit that you are a prince. I never have, and I'm sure I made that obvious when we first got together. I'm just sorry that you never paid enough attention." she said and I felt worse.

"I have nothing else to say to you, Finn. Please leave." she said and turned back around. I really had no idea what to say.

"Iris..." I was saying, and she stopped me.

"Finn, I will tell you what I decide or how I feel in two days, but please give me two days" she said and I sighed. I knew that I really didn't have another choice. I asked Adrian to give her the present and got into the car with Luke.

"Home, please." I said and Luke didn't say a word as we drove home. We arrived and he opened my door.

"I do hope she forgives you... she was good for you." he said as I walked inside and hoped for the same thing.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	40. 2 days

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews  
**

* * *

I had two days to figure out my life... for right now. I had to come to grips with the fact that Finn did in fact kiss someone else. He embarrassed me in front of the world. I have been embarrassed before, but this was in front of the whole world. Everyone knew how our relationship was going right now... and they knew that it wasn't good. I had been ok with Finn having outburst, making snide comments every now and then, but now for him to cheat on me with someone. I was standing there when I heard someone approaching and turned to see Tee walking up to me.

"I came as a woman... not a royal." she said and I nodded as I looked back over the river. I was in a cottage in Stratford on Avon that Karl and Tee owned. They had told me to go and figure out what was going on. She handed me a glass of wine and I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded.

"What would you do?" I asked her after a few minutes.

"Do you love him?" she asked me and I looked at her strange.

"It's a real thing you have to think about... Karl cheated on me right after we got married." she said and I was surprised because they seemed like a happy couple with 4 children. I couldn't imagine them with anyone else because they looked like they just belonged together. She motioned for me to sit down with her on a bench that was next to the river bank.

"What did you do?" I asked her as she sipped wipe.

"I had a choice to make. He cheated on me with a duchess that is still in certain circles in London, so everyone knew about it. I was embarrassed, but I made my choice that I was going to love him even through his flaws. I was hurt, and he knew it. I didn't sleep with him for a few months after, and there are still moments in the back of my mind that I wonder if he will or has done it again. I know I sound stupid, but I do love him. He gave me 4 beautiful children, and many experiences that I could have never gotten. I can't tell you what you should do or don't do, but whatever you choose... I hope it's what you feel is right." she said and I nodded. I needed to hear that. I had been fighting with myself about doing anything, but she was right... I would or already did know what's right.

"Come on, manicures always help me." she said and I smirked as we got Paige. We went to the spa and got pampered as we talked about different things. I knew that Finn had hurt me, but I already had so much to be thankful for just because of being around him or knowing him.

Finn POV

I was sitting in my study as the rain streaked the window. I was supposed to be working on a proposal for my latest charity and reading up on my next appearance, but my mind was elsewhere. I kept thinking about Iris. I knew that I had fucked up; I had kissed someone else. I had hurt her in the deepest way; I had lost her trust. I had been given shit from my family, I had made a statement about the picture with the way that it was taken out of context, and then Iris issued a statement about it saying that she would like privacy as we prepare for the wedding and that she was always happy to have fans. I knew the truth, and so did my family... the wedding still might not happen. The public loved her and I was immediately crucified in the public court of opinion, but I deserved it. I was in my thoughts when someone knocked on the door. I turned to see Karl walking into the room; I figured he was here to yell at me.

"I really came take anymore right now." I said and he shook his head no.

"I came to talk to you. I realized I have been hypocritical." he said and I furrowed my brow as he made two drinks. He motioned me to come sit in the armchairs so we could talk. I sighed and walked over to him. I took my drink and sat down across from him.

"Tee is with Iris." he said and I looked at him with surprise because I didn't know anyone was talking to her right now.

"She went to give her support, but Tee reminded me of something; I need to share it with you." he said and I sipped my scotch.

"I have been too hard on you. I was taking my issues out on you when you kissed the other woman, because I cheated on Tee after we first got married. I was hoping that you would never make the same mistake that I made with her. I almost lost her." he said and I threw my glass a him. I was pissed off. He had given me hell, but he had done it.

"You fucking ass." I seethed as he rubbed his forehead where I had hit him.

"I know, but I never wanted you to go through that. I had hope that you were the good one." he said and I sighed as I got up to make myself another drink.

"I thought that was just rumors." I said and he shook his head.

"No, I slept with the duchess and Tee found out. We paid a lot of people to keep the real story quiet and the papers got what we wanted them to think. Tee and I came through it, but I know that I will never get that trust back. I never wanted to see that happen to you two, because even after everything... it's obvious you two really love each other." he said and I sighed.

"I know that I fucked up. I embarrassed her to the whole fucking world because I thought I wanted someone else." I admitted.

"What did you feel when you kissed the other woman?" he asked me as I downed the equivalent of a shot.

"Instant regret." I admitted and he nodded.

"I wanted to die when I realized what I had done to Tee." he admitted and I nodded.

"So, what should I do? She is supposed to decide what she wants in two days... which is tonight." I said and he nodded.

"Fight for her as much as you can." he said and I knew that he was right. I just had to hoped that she would listen to me.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	41. Final Decision

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and following this story. I have enjoyed all your thoughts on it, and the different reactions to the chapter. I had a hard time writing this last chapter because there was so many different ways to go on this, but I felt this was the right ending.  
**

* * *

I sighed as I looked out over the mountains. I couldn't believe that it had been a whole year since I walked away from Finn. I knew that it was like giving up ever little girls fantasy, but when it came right down to it... it wasn't for me. I loved Finn, but I didn't love all of Finn the way that I should have loved him. I had part of him that I found scary or ugly... and those were the parts that I couldn't or wouldn't settle for in my soul mate. I coudln't imagine where I would been right now if I had married him. I doubt that I would be as happy as I am right now. I had tried to disappear after making my decision, but they insisted that I stay around. I had become so entwined in their lives over the last year, that I was welcomed even if I wasn't going to be the next 'People's Princess'.

"Come on, they finished dinner." a voice said and I turned to see Luke looking at me. I smiled and put my hand in his outstretched hand. We were staying in the highlands with friends before I went back to work at the Tower. I had tried to turn down the position, but the Queen had insisted that I still take the position because I was perfectly qualified for the position. I had moved to a quiet place in the city, and Paige took a different job with the royal family. I had insisted that she stay with them since Tee thought that she was great with the children. I took a long time to visit them again because it was so hard to see Finn, but now... he was married to some Duchess that everyone hated, and I was happy with Luke. Luke was no longer working for Finn, but instead he took over for Hunter.

We were eating stew and watching the telly as another story came on about Fergal and his new wife... they were already divorcing less than a year later. The reporters were still comparing her to me, and I shook my head as everyone smirked in my direction.

"I love you, Iris, but even I'm glad you didn't stay with him." Karl said and I chuckled.

"I do wish him well, but I'm so happy that I am where I am right now." I said as Luke kissed my cheek. Tee smiled at me as she and came back to the table, and I realized that my fairy tales wasn't to become a princess, but to have a family that really accepted me. Paige was sitting across from me texting her new boyfriend, Karl and Tee were both helping with their children. Luke was sitting beside me, and I was watching Cash try to grab Karl's spoon as we ate. I knew that I would always be grateful for Fergal because he really did give me my fairy tale... even if he really wasn't in it.

* * *

 **A/N: The End... I hope you truly enjoyed it.**


End file.
